Betrayal, the story of the runaway
by Sandra Solaria Dees
Summary: ABANDONED Part 7a is UP! A new day has dawned as the sailor scout find themselves up agiainst a new enemy and a long hard search for Serena, who's runaway
1. Part 1: A Twisted Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other original S.M. characters. I do however own all new  
characters; Selene, Sailor Sun/Sandra, Sailor Earth/Rebecca, Sailor Aphrodite/Danielle, Sailor  
Quicksilver/Amanda, Sailor Aries/Raven, Sailor Jove/JoAnna, Tuxedo Solar/Seth, Tuxedo Metis/Devin, Tuxedo  
Europa/Mike, Tuxedo Thebe/Jason, Tuxedo Io/Heath, Tuxedo Terra/Nick, Janer, Kaner, Mani, King Mishata and anyone else new.  
  
Oh and Amarrah and Michelle aren't Lesbian. And Amarrah is girlie.  
  
I do not own Back Here. BBMak and whoever else own it. Naoko Takeuchi and whoever else own sailor Moon.  
  
This song goes good with this story so if you own the c.d./cassette, with this song on it or if you have the  
midi, MP3, or realplayer version of this song, listen to it while reading this. (You understand what it's  
purpose is later)  
  
  
BBMak - Back Here  
  
Baby set me free   
  
From this misery   
  
I can't take it no more   
  
Since you ran away   
  
Nothing's been the same   
  
Don't know what I'm living for  
  
Here I am so alone   
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do  
  
Until you're back here baby   
  
Miss you want you need you so   
  
Until you're back here baby   
  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know   
  
You are the one and I can't   
  
Let you go   
  
So I told you lies   
  
Even made you cry   
  
Baby I was so wrong   
  
Girl I promise you   
  
Now my love is true   
  
This is where my heart belongs  
  
Coz here I am so alone   
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do  
  
Until you're back here baby   
  
Miss you want you need you so   
  
Until you're back here baby  
  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know   
  
You are the one and I can't   
  
Let you go   
  
And I wonder (wonder)   
  
Are you thinking of me  
  
Coz I'm thinking of you   
  
And I wonder (wonder)  
  
Are you ever coming back in my life  
  
Coz here I am so alone   
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do   
  
Until you're back here baby  
  
Miss you want you need you so  
  
Until you're back here baby  
  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know   
  
You are the one and I can't   
  
Until you're back here baby...   
  
Until you're back here baby...  
  
Until you're back here baby...  
  
Until you're back here baby...  
  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know   
  
You are the one and I can't  
  
  
  
Created: Sunday, July 23, 2000 11:39:39 PM  
  
KEY:  
  
"..." Speaking  
  
**********...: Scene change  
  
{...}: Flashback  
  
[...]: Dream  
  
(AN:...): Author's notes  
  
Scouts are age:  
  
Serena: 19  
  
Amy: 19  
  
Raye: 20  
  
Lita: 19  
  
Mina: 19  
  
Hotaru: 16  
  
Trista: 26  
  
Amarrah: 22  
  
Michelle: 22  
  
Darien: 23  
  
The inners are in collage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Betrayal  
  
Part 1: A Twisted Plan  
  
By  
  
Sandra Solaria Dees/Sailor Sun  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Janer!" a voice called.  
  
"Yes, King Mishata," Janer replied, bowing as he appeared.  
  
"Go and attack at the park, but while the Sailor Scouts are busy trying to kill it, attack Sailor Moon on her  
way to the park. That way, we might be able to kill the Sailor Scouts and that meddlesome Cape Boy. And then  
Sailor Moon and her crystal will be mine!" King Mishata told the Commander.  
  
"Yes, m'king," Janer said as he teleported to the youma station.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Hey Serena!" a voice called out behind her.  
  
"Hey Moll!" Serena said as she turned around.  
  
"What 'cha doin'?" Molly asked her.  
  
"I'm just on my way to the temple," Serena told her.  
  
"I'm on my way to the theater. Melvin's finally asked me out," Molly blushed.  
  
"'Bout time, don't you think?" Serena asked.  
  
"I guess," Molly said. "Well, I've got to be going."  
  
"Okay, Molly. See you later," Serena said as Molly walked off.  
  
Suddenly, her communicator beeped.  
  
"Serena, here," Serena answered.  
  
"Youma at the park," Raye's voice shouted.  
  
"Be there in a few," Serena said as she put away her communicator.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"   
  
She transformed into Sailor Moon and ran towards the park.  
  
All of a sudden, a youma appeared in front of her.  
  
"Ahh!" Sailor Moon screamed.  
  
"Prepare to die, Sailor Moon!" the youma said.  
  
"Don't think so, pal!" Sailor Moon replied. "Moon Scepter, Elimination!"  
  
It died and Sailor Moon started to run again, but another youma appeared.  
  
"Don't you people ever give up?" Sailor Moon sighed as she pulled out her scepter again.  
  
"Feel the power of the Black Star!" the new youma said as it sent a blast towards Sailor Moon.  
  
"Ahh!" Sailor Moon cried as the blast hit her ankle and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Prepare to die a terrible, but long awaited death!" the youma screamed as it sent out another blast.  
  
Sailor Moon rolled out of the way just as the blast hit the ground were she had just moments ago laid.  
  
"Moon Scepter, Elimination!"  
  
The second youma died when the power of Sailor Moon's scepter hit it. She slowly got up and tried to run to  
the park as best as she could, but her ankle was keeping her speed down. She reached the park just as the  
other Sailor Scouts killed the youma that was attacking them.  
  
"So what's your excuse this time, eh Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars asked apparently annoyed.  
  
"Two youma, attacked me, one after the other. I killed the first one, and didn't take any hits, but when the  
second one came, it blasted me in the ankle," Sailor Moon replied as she hobbled over to them.  
  
"Yeah, well, next time we might not be as lucky," Sailor Mars said as she walked off.  
  
"Why is she so mean to me?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Did you even try to get here?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"Yes, I did try. Just look at my ankle! I ain't lying," Sailor Moon told the tallest scout. "In fact, you can  
look at my boot and see that I ain't lying. The material is partially melted on my skin."  
  
"That's pretty nasty," Sailor Mercury said. "It'll probably be sore for a week or two."  
  
"It'll be sore for more than that," Sailor Moon mumbled.  
  
"Come on, the crowd of fans is forming," Sailor Venus said.  
  
Sailor Moon started to hobble but Sailor Jupiter stopped her.  
  
"Shouldn't walk on it," She said as she put Sailor Moon's arm over her shoulder and supported her.  
  
"I wonder why Tuxedo Mask didn't try to save you," Sailor Venus said.  
  
"He's probably still asleep," Sailor Moon told her. "We stayed up all night long, he must be pretty tiered."  
  
"What where you doing all night long?" Sailor Jupiter asked her.  
  
"None of your beeswax," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Did yah do it?" Sailor Venus said.  
  
"Guys, if she did, it's hers and Darien's business. Not yours," Sailor Mercury said. "But still, did you?"  
  
"I can't believe you guys! Especially, you Mercury," Sailor Moon scalded.  
  
She changed her tone to embarrassed and said, "Yes."  
  
"Yes, you did?"  
  
Sailor Moon just nodded her head.  
  
"Did you guys use protection?" Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"Er...um...er..." Sailor Moon stammered. "My leg hurts allot."  
  
"Let's take her to the temple," Sailor Mercury said, apparently trying to change the subject as well.  
  
"Let's detransform, over in that alley," Sailor Jupiter said, pointing to an alley about a block from the  
temple.  
  
They walked at a rather fast pace to the alley.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"It seems that they are more powerful than I thought," King Mishata said. "Janer! Next time send two youma at  
the park and two to Sailor Moon."  
  
"Yes, King Mishata," Janer said as he again headed to the youma station.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Why did you come here?!" Raye asked as she saw the other four scouts coming up the stairs, with Serena still  
hobbling.  
  
"Because Serena's ankle is pretty bad," Lita told her. "And plus, we've got some juicy gossip! Straight from  
the do-er."  
  
"Lita, no! If you tell her, it'll be around town like the flu," Serena said. "And it'll get to my parents,  
and they'll have a fit, and Molly, heck, I don't know what Molly'll do."  
  
"It must be something really good then," Raye said, her temper going with each word that Serena said.  
  
"Oh it is, it is," Mina laughed.  
  
"You guys, if you tell her, she and you guys have to swear on your thrones, planets, swear that you'll be hit  
by lightning, that you won't tell anyone about it. Not even Luna or Artemis. Don't even think about  
mentioning it to Darien ether. He'll give me a lecture about keeping our private life away from you guys, the  
Gossip Scouts."  
  
"Ok, I'll swear by my throne," Raye said, apparently eager to hear the gossip.  
  
"No, we have to make it all formal like. And if you tell, I'll personally slit each and ever one of your  
throats," Serena said. "This is like keeping our identities a secret."  
  
"It must be really good gossip," Raye said.  
  
"Hold up your right hands," Serena ordered. Raye rolled her eyes as she raised her hands. "Repeat after me, I  
swear by my throne, planet, powers, and loyalty to the Princess of the Moon, that I will not tell a soul what  
I am about to hear," Serena recited.  
  
Each repeated and then put down their hands.  
  
"So what is it, what is it?" Raye said, practically in frenzy.  
  
"Serena and Darien, *did it *," Mina said.  
  
"I also expect that when you guys *do it* you'll tell me," Serena solemnly said.  
  
"That's the gossip?" Raye asked, calming down.  
  
"Yes, and the best part is, Serena just kept stuttering when I asked if they used protection," Mina  
mischievously grinned. "And then she changed the subject."  
  
"That is the best part! I mean what if Serena turns out to be pregnant or something?" Raye said.  
  
"That would bring her grades even lower," Amy said.  
  
"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Mina said, pointing at Serena's neck.  
  
"What?" Serena said as she moved her hand to cover the small dark spot.  
  
"That's a hickey!" Raye screeched." Serena's got a hickey! Serena's got a hickey!"  
  
"My ankle hurt!" Serena yelled, desperately trying to change the subject.  
  
"I guess I don't have to remove the material that was melted, but your ankle is in pretty bad shape. I'll  
need a first aid kit, Raye, please," Amy said examining Serena's ankle.  
  
"Okay, Amy," Raye complied as she went for the first aid kit.  
  
"Maybe we should call a scout meeting. With all the scouts. We haven't had a youma attack in five years,"  
Mina said.  
  
"Mina's right. This could be big," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah. I thought that Galaxia was the last evil we would face until the Nega Moon of the future," Serena  
whimpered.  
  
Suddenly, their communicators beeped shrilly.  
  
"Scouts all here," Mina answered hers.  
  
"Two youma down at the park, they're to strong for me and Uranus to defeat them! You must hurry," Sailor  
Neptune's voice came from the communicator.  
  
"Ok, Neptune. We'll be there in a few minutes, hold them off for us," Mina replied as she put away her  
communicator.  
  
While she was talking to Neptune, Amy was hurriedly rapping Serena's ankle.  
  
"You might want to speed up the healing so you can help us fight," Amy told her.  
  
"Ok. Moon Healing!" She whispered.  
  
"Let's go!" Lita said as she raised her power stick. "Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Scout Power!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
"Invited by a new age," the two outers shouted.  
  
"The scout of the Sky, Sailor Uranus!" Sailor Uranus called out to the youma.  
  
"And the scout of the Oceans, Sailor Neptune!"  
  
"And we will punish you for your wrongful ways!"  
  
"Where are the rest of your puny friends? Protecting the Princess?" one of them laughed.  
  
Sailor Neptune glanced at Uranus.  
  
"The Princess shall belong to the Black Star!" the other youma screamed.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Come on! We've got to hurry!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.  
  
Suddenly, two youma appeared in front of them.  
  
"We've come for the Princess!" the uglier of the two said.  
  
"Mercury, Mars, protect Sailor Moon at all costs," Sailor Venus said as she jumped into serious mode. "Me and  
Jupiter are going to have a blow-out! And we're gonna do it on you evil twerps!"  
  
"The Black Star always prevails! King Mishata wants the Princess, he'll get the Princess!"  
  
"What, and her little dog too?" Sailor Mars laughed.  
  
"Sailor Mars, I don't have a dog," Sailor Moon pointed out.  
  
"It's an expression!"  
  
"Venus Spiral Heart Incineration-"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Rings-"  
  
"Inferno!"  
  
"Slice!"  
  
The two new attacks took out one of them but the other was very peeved.  
  
"You'll pay, Sailor Scouts!" He shot out five burning green vines at them and trapped them.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Then in a split second, when it seemed hopeless, five red streaks came down and slashed the vines. Sailor  
Moon looked up and she was right in thinking were the roses came from.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask," She whispered.  
  
She then tuned around to the monster.  
  
"You people already attacked me today, and now I'm mad," She said." Moon Scepter, Mutilation!"  
  
"The Black Star will get you, Princess!" the youma cried out as it turned to dust.  
  
"We've got to go help Neptune and Uranus!" Sailor Moon said as she took off towards the park, taking one last  
look at where Tuxedo Mask had been standing a few moments before.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted, blasting a youma, yet it seemed not to affect him.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Waves-"  
  
"Mars Burning Ice-"  
  
"Splash!"  
  
"Char!"  
  
The two new attacks took out the youma that Neptune and Uranus attacked.  
  
"Moon Scepter Mutilation!"  
  
"Black Star will have the Princess!"  
  
"Inner sailors, protect Sailor Moon. We will be here if an emergency calls for it," Uranus said.  
  
"We need to have a meeting!" Sailor Venus said.  
  
"We'll contact Pluto and Saturn. When should we be there?" Neptune asked.  
  
"How 'bout four thirty tomorrow?" Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Regular place?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We'll be there," Neptune said as she and Uranus took off.  
  
"Who ever this Black Star is, I'm gonna give them a good kick in the rear for trying to mess with our  
Princess," Sailor Jupiter said as she spit on the ashes of the youma which were now blowing away.  
  
"I wonder what they want with me?" Sailor Moon murmured.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"You didn't tell me there were more Sailor Scouts!" Janer shouted at someone in the shadows.  
  
"Janer, Janer, Janer. Calm down, I've been in an eternal sleep for almost six years. I didn't know there were  
more Sailor Scouts. But now that you mention it, I think there's one for each planet."  
  
"So there might just be a Sailor Earth?" Janer asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think that Cape Boy might hold that position, but usually Sailor Scouts are girls and the  
men are their protectors," the person said.  
  
"I'll just have to send more youma next time then, won't I Jadeite?"  
  
Jadeite smirked.   
  
"Why not just send the youma to weaken them and then capture Sailor Moon?"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I got to go, guys," Serena yawned.  
  
After they had left the park and detransformed, they had all went for a shake and were now walking idly up  
and down the street.  
  
"Ok, bring Luna to the meeting tomorrow. And don't be late, Serena," Amy said.  
  
"I won't. I haven't seen Trista, Hotaru, Amarrah, and Michelle in about a year," Serena replied.  
  
"You might want to tell Darien about the meeting, too. Just don't stay at his apartment too long," Lita said.  
  
Serena stuck her tongue out.  
  
"See yah tomorrow guys," Serena said as she walked off. "And don't say anything that might get your necks  
slit!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Serena plopped down on her couch when she got through the door.  
  
"Luna!" She called out.  
  
"I'm in your closet!"  
  
"What are you doing in there?"  
  
"I'm looking for something!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"The box of pictures you keep in there!"  
  
"I moved it under my bed!"  
  
"Thanks!" Luna shouted. "By the way, where were you?"  
  
"I was heading for the temple and had to kill some new youma. You know, the usual super-hero stuff," Serena  
replied as Luna walked out of Serena's bedroom, dragging a small box full of pictures.  
  
"New youma?" Luna said as she turned to Serena.  
  
"Yeah, there was one in the park and two attacked me, and then two more attacked the park, and two attacked  
me again," Serena said.  
  
"Well, we need to call a meeting," Luna said as she jumped up on the couch.  
  
"Already have. Trista and the others are coming too," Serena sighed.  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"Tomorrow at half past four," Serena replied. "I've got to go tell Darien about it."  
  
"Why not call him?"  
  
"His phone's out," Serena said as she got up and opened the door, ready to walk out, but something was  
blocking her path.  
  
"Ha! Oomph!" Serena gasped as she fell back on to the floor.  
  
"Such a klutz," Luna sighed as she shook her head.  
  
"Sure is Luna," a voice said. Serena recognized it as Darien's.  
  
"I was just heading over to see you," Serena said as she got up.  
  
"I wanted to see if you were okay," Darien said as he stepped in.  
  
"Yep. I've just got a sprained ankle," Serena said. "It's already getting better."  
  
"You didn't get burned by those vines?"  
  
"Forgot about that," Serena said as she raised up her sleeves to show sunburn like stripe. "Did you hear what  
that youma said before I killed it?"  
  
"Yeah. I wonder why they're after you," Darien said.  
  
"Don't know. Plenty reasons though. The crystal, the future throne, you know, all that good stuff," Serena  
said as she motioned him to sit down.  
  
He sat down and scratched Luna in-between the ears.  
  
"I haven't been scratched in-between the ears since Serena moved out of her parents house," Luna purred.  
  
"You're not a pet Luna, you're my adviser," Serena sighed as she sat of the other side of Darien.  
  
"You could treat me a little bit more like one though," Luna said.  
  
"Okay, I'll go buy you some cat food. Which would you prefer? Friskies or Purina Cat Chow?" Serena joked.  
"Why were you looking for that box of pictures?"  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot about that! I made a bet with Arte. I told him that I could find a picture that would  
make him laugh so hard that he can't breathe," Luna said.  
  
"What did you bet?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well if I win, he has to give me two cans of tuna and he can't talk for a week. If he wins, I have to give  
him two cans of tuna and I have to act like Serena for a week," Luna laughed.  
  
"That's not very funny," Serena said. "And besides, we need to be worrying about this Black Star not bets."  
  
Luna jumped up on Serena's shoulder and put her paw on Serena's forehead.  
  
"She doesn't have a fever," Luna said.  
  
"Hahaha," Serena said sarcastically. "And when did you start calling Artemis, Arte?"  
  
"Since I decided to," Luna replied as she jumped off Serena's shoulder.  
  
"I think he ether took you some place great to eat, or he kissed you," Serena teased.  
  
"Better than that," Luna murmured just low enough that Serena and Darien couldn't hear her. Luna walked over  
to the small box and pushed it with her head over to the couch.  
  
"One of the bad things about being a cat, huh?" Darien asked Luna.  
  
"You bet. It would be so much easier if I were a human like you," Luna sighed.  
  
"Yeah. You could help me with the dishes once and a while," Serena said as she picked up the box. Luna jumped  
up into Serena's lap.  
  
Serena opened the box, took out the stack of pictures in there and started sorting through them. There was  
none of Darien and Serena together and there was none of just Darien. There were ones with all of the scouts  
in them, some with just a few of the scouts and several of just one or two scouts.  
  
"Were are all of the ones of me and you?" Darien asked.  
  
"On my nightstand," Serena grinned as they kissed.  
  
When they broke the kiss, Darien looked at the picture that was on the top of the stack. It was one of Serena falling on top of the girls.  
  
"What about this one Luna?" Darien chuckled.  
  
"Too expected," Luna replied.  
  
"Yeah," Serena answered, gazing off into space. She looked down at the picture and said, "Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Not only is she a klutz, but a ditz too," Luna laughed.  
  
"See if I ever make you Chicken Parmesan again," Serena said.  
  
"Oh come on, Serena, I was just joking!" Luna wailed.  
  
"She must like that stuff a lot to be wailing like you," Darien said as he covered his ears.  
  
"Oh yeah! She ate all but the four servings that I got in me!" Serena said.  
  
"How much did you make?"  
  
"The girls were coming over but couldn't make it, last minute, so there was twelve servings! She ate eight!"  
Serena said.  
  
"She must have a black hole for a stomach like you," Darien said.  
  
"I was sick for two days after that. But it was worth it," Luna said as she lowered the decibels. "And now  
she says that she isn't gonna make it any more!"  
  
"I have the perfect picture!" Serena exclaimed. "I just need it developed."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just wait and see," Serena told her. "I'll have to drop it off at the photo booth when I go for groceries."  
  
"I hope you're getting the stuff to make Chicken Parmesan," Luna brightened up.  
  
"Don't have much money, Luna," Serena said. "I need to buy stuff that would last a week instead of a one  
night dinner. But I'll make it once a month, if I can get some free time to work on my book, I could have it  
out and be making some more money."  
  
"They're already wanting your third book?" Darien asked.  
  
"Sure are! The first and second were a real hits!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"I'll help out just so you can work on your book!" Luna said as she rushed around, looking for something that  
a cat could do easily.  
  
"For starters, you can clean up the mess you made in my room!" Serena laughed as the black cat zipped into  
her room. Serena laid her head on Darien's shoulder and said," I don't have the heart to tell her what it is."  
  
"It seems like a cheep meal," Darien said.  
  
"Not when you have to buy other things too," Serena said.  
  
A crash came from her room and Luna came out of Serena's room, looking kinda drunk.  
  
"I ran into the dresser and something heavy fell on me," Luna said as she fell over from hitting her head and  
having something heavy fall on her.  
  
"I swear, every day she turns more and more like you," Darien laughed as he and Serena got up.  
  
Serena bent down over Luna.  
  
"You okay, Luna?" She asked.  
  
"Try having something fall on you after running into something hard," Luna replied sarcastically.  
  
"Luna, I do every day," Serena sighed as she went into her room to see what fell.  
  
She laughed at what had fallen on Luna. It was her book, 'Everything seems to fall on me' (AN: I know, it's a  
dumb title, but pretty funny, don't ya think?).  
  
"What fell?" Darien asked.  
  
Serena picked up the book, still laughing as hard as ever and showed it to him.  
  
"Good title," Darien chuckled.  
  
"You should keep it on your bookshelf. It hurt when it falls on you," Luna said, still dazed.  
  
"I was reading it," Serena explained.  
  
"Why read it? You wrote it," Luna said.  
  
"I like to read things like this over and over, it just makes the book even better," Serena told the cat.  
"And besides, I was compairing my writing styles with Sandy Pattè's."  
  
"I'm gonna go see what Artemis is doing," Luna said as she slowly got up.  
  
"Okay Luna," Serena said as she put the book on the bookshelf until later.  
  
"Maybe we'll figure out what to do about this new evil," Luna said.  
  
"Didn't they call themselves the Black Star?" Darien asked Serena.  
  
"Actually, yeah. And they kept calling me Princess, and I hate that! Everybody's been saying Princess lately,  
first the Outers are always calling me that and now this Black Star, and then Jupiter said,' That'll teach  
yah to mess with our Princess!' You'd think that they were doing this just to annoy me," Serena said.  
  
"Well you are a Princess, Princess," Luna told her.  
  
"Urgh!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"How are we going to capture Sailor Moon?" Janer asked.  
  
"I have a good plan, but I'm not sure if it would work," Jadeite told him.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Janer asked.  
  
"I say that we give the other sailors dreams, give them doubts about Sailor Moon. And we'll weaken them with  
the youma and soon, she'll be alone were we can take her," Jadeite explained.  
  
"I like the idea."   
  
"Good, we'll have to build up some energy to make youma, and the dreams," Jadeite said.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The next day,  
  
"So, what have you been doing?" Mina asked.  
  
"Oh nothing much, Amarrah has been racing allot, and Trista is always designing new dresses and such. Hotaru  
is still studying hard and I am always giving concerts with and without Amarrah," Michelle told her.  
  
"Sounds cool," Mina said as she went all starry eyed. "I wish I could give concerts like you."  
  
"Where is Serena?" Amarrah asked.  
  
"Probably still asleep," Raye said, annoyance edging into her voice.  
  
"Wrong!" a voice came from the stairs." I'm here!"  
  
"She's here on time!" Amy gasped.  
  
"Better check her temp," Lita said.  
  
"Would you people shut up! Sheesh! Luna gave me enough of that last night," Serena said as she and Darien sat  
down.  
  
"You have to admit, it was funny," Darien chuckled but stopped abruptly when Serena hit the back of his head.  
  
"To bad Reni isn't here," Hotaru murmured. Nobody seemed to hear her.  
  
"Okay, down to business, guys," Serena announced.  
  
Mina at the time was taking a drink of soda and it blew out her nose when Serena said that.  
  
The others, where looking at her with amazement.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're acting all, leader-like," Artemis said from his and Luna's corner.  
  
"I am the leader here, aren't I?"  
  
"We've never seen you so serious," Amy stammered.   
  
"Except when we're goin' for food, mall trolling, or the arcade," Raye sneered.  
  
"I can be a leader. You just don't think I can. Because I'm klutzy, lazy, a pig," Serena counted off. "But  
it's starting to wear off on Luna."  
  
"What?" Luna said, shocked.  
  
"Yeah! Luna started wailing because Serena said that she wasn't going to make Luna Chicken Parmesan anymore,  
and then she ran into Serena's dresser and a book fell on her," Darien said.  
  
"Chicken Parmesan?" Lita asked.  
  
"I think that's what made sick Luna for about a week," Artemis said.  
  
"It was worth it," Luna replied.  
  
"Wasn't that what you were going to make for us the other night?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yeah. I made two servings for each of us, which amounted to twelve, I only ate four servings because I was  
really hungry," Serena said. "No leftovers. Luna polished it off."  
  
"Luna! That was eight helpings!" Trista said.  
  
"So. You should have tried it," Luna told her. "She may burn cookies, but she can make Chicken Parmesan just  
as good as Lita can make a cheesecake."  
  
"I'll take that as a complement," Serena said.  
  
"It was intended to be."  
  
"You know Amy, you should analyze Serena's cookies. Maybe you could find a better use for them," Hotaru said.  
  
"Not you too, Hotaru!' Serena wailed.  
  
"I bet they could destroy a youma," Raye said.  
  
"Girls!" Luna shouted. "Concentrate on why we are here."  
  
"Why exactly are we here?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Mina didn't tell you?" Artemis asked.  
  
"We were told that there was a new evil," Trista said.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I had a vision that something was coming, but I thought I was dreaming," Hotaru said.  
  
"But the main reason is why do they want Serena?" Darien asked worriedly as he pulled Serena closer to him.  
  
"The only reason I can think of is the Silver Crystal," Amy said reaching for her mini-computer.  
  
"Maybe they're from the future, like Reni was and they want to get rid of Crystal Tokyo," Lita suggested.  
  
"Maybe it's both," Serena said almost in a whisper.  
  
"We could all be right, for all we know," Amy said, typing in her computer. "But we won't know until we get  
some new information.... Meanwhile, someone should stay with Serena 24/7. We could take turns or something."  
  
"Yeah! Sleepovers!" Mina shouted, much to her embarrassment.  
  
"Mina, you're as bad as Serena," Raye laughed.  
  
"So, who's going to volunteer for first round of operation 'Protect the Princess'?" Mina said, ignoring Raye.  
  
"Why is everybody calling me, Princess?!" Serena practically shouted.  
  
"Because that's what you are," Amy said. "A princess."  
  
"But you don't have to remind me every ten seconds," Serena whined.  
  
"How 'bout we all take first watch," Lita suggested. "You know, go to 10Ban Land or something."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Trista said.  
  
"Me too," Hotaru said.  
  
"All in favor, say I!" Mina said.  
  
"I!" everyone said.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Why do we always attack at the park?" Janer asked Jadeite.  
  
"I don't know. It seems to be where they always are," Jadeite smirked.  
  
"How about an amusement park this time?" Janer suggested.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"10Ban Land, the best amusement park in all of Tokyo!" Serena sighed. She hadn't been here in almost six  
years. The last time she had been here, the evil Prince Darien had tried to gather the seven Rainbow Crystal  
Carriers but Sailor Mercury stopped him and Sailor Moon had healed him, only to have him taken back by Queen  
Beryl.   
  
(AN: I don't really know if 10Ban Land is a good park, but they seem to like it on the show)  
  
"I haven't been here since Greg was last here," Amy sighed, remembering when Greg had called her and the evil  
Prince Darien was capturing the Rainbow Crystal Carriers.'  
  
"Uh...yeah," Darien said nervously. He too remembered the last time he was here and was remembering the same,  
but not quite, memories.  
  
"It's okay," Serena said, taking his hand. "It's all in the past."  
  
"I guess you're right," Darien smiled his thanks.  
  
"You know I'm right," Serena laughed as they entered the park.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
(AN: Guess which amusement park that Janer is going too? ::: snicker:::)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
An hour later, Serena walked beside Darien with a cotton candy in her hands, taking bites every so often.  
  
The other girls were somewhere else in the park, but could be there at a moment's notice.  
  
"I'm glad Lita, (yawn), suggested this," Serena said, taking another bite of cotton candy, becoming even more  
tiered.  
  
"Serena," Darien said. "Look at all of the people that have food."  
  
"They look as though they've lost energy..." Serena said realizing her own words and threw the cotton candy  
down. She pulled out her communicator. "I think we've got an energy drainer."  
  
"I was just fixing to call you about that," Amy said.  
  
"I was getting a bad feeling when we split up," Raye said.  
  
"Where are you?" Lita asked.  
  
"Mid-way. By the Ferris wheel," Serena replied.  
  
"I see it," Hotaru said.  
  
"We'll be there in a second, Serena," Mina said.  
  
"Ok. Be ready though," Serena told them all. "Never know when they might attack. And don't eat any of the  
food!"  
  
She shut off her communicator.  
  
"I hate this. We were having a perfectly good day too," Serena whined.  
  
Soon, all of the other people were unconscious and the other scouts could be seen trying not to step on  
anybody.  
  
When they were almost to Serena and Darien, a swirling black cloud appeared, and then dissipated, leaving  
Janer.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena asked.  
  
"I am Janer, Princess," Janer replied.  
  
"What do you want with her?" Amarrah asked as the others reached Serena and Darien.  
  
"It's not what I want with her but what my King wants with her," Janer snarled as he hit Amarrah with a beam  
of some sort that was covered in what looked like a moss of some-sort.  
  
(AN: Kinda like when Molly and *Tuxedo Melvin* where there when Zoycite was after Sailor Moon's Rainbow  
Crystal and trapped all the people in the MossBalls.)  
  
"Amarrah!" Michelle cried.  
  
"Hey Janer, need some help?" a voice asked.  
  
"That," Serena started.  
  
"Sounded," Darien said.  
  
"Like," Amy whispered.  
  
"Jadeite!" Raye snarled.  
  
"You mean as in Beryl General Jadeite?" Mina asked.  
  
"You bet, Venus!" the voice said again as Jadeite appeared.  
  
"I thought you died!" Serena said.  
  
"I thought the same about Cape Boy here," Jadeite sneered.  
  
"Transform!" Serena shouted. "Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Sailor Scout Power!"  
  
Darien silently transformed.  
  
"You think nine girls in skirts can stop us?" Janer laughed.  
  
"Don't underestimate them, Janer," Jadeite said. "Just get her!"  
  
Jadeite pointed a finger at Sailor Moon and attacked the other Sailor Scouts.  
  
Janer went after Sailor Moon.  
  
"Pluto, Saturn! Protect Sailor Moon!" Venus shouted, dodging a punch from Jadeite.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Pluto yelled, attacking Janer. He grunted in pain and Pluto bopped him on the head  
with her Time Staff.  
  
"Silence Glave Surprise!" Saturn yelled, attacking Janer, just as Pluto had. She also hit him on the head,  
leaving a large cut on his head, causing Sailor Moon to snicker.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask said. "Let them attack and then use your scepter."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded her reply.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury attacked Jadeite with her Mercury Harp.  
  
"So you've gotten some new powers over the last six years," Jadeite told them. "But it won't help you!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Uranus Space Sword!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Your puny powers can't save you now, Sailor Failures!"  
  
"Wanna bet?!" someone called from the shadows. "I am Sailor Earth! Protector of this planet! In the name of  
the Princess, I'll punish you!"  
  
"Another Scout?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
Sailor Earth was in a green skirt with green boots, blue bows, blue collar and a silver tiara with a half  
green, half blue gem in it. Her hair was the same color black as Tuxedo Mask's and her eyes were the same  
piercing blue as his.  
  
"Planetary Whirlwinds!" Sailor Earth called out. "Water!"  
  
Somehow, the sailor scouts knew what to do, so they did.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Waves!"  
  
"Neptune Sea Splash!"  
  
"Fire!"  
  
"Mars Fire Inferno!"  
  
"Pluto Ice Fire!"  
  
"Sky!"  
  
"Jupiter ThunderBolts Electrify!"  
  
"Uranus Sky Fall!"  
  
"Earth!"  
  
"Venus Swirling Poison Dust!"  
  
"Saturn Glave Ribbon Death!"  
  
"Earth Instant Death!"  
  
The new Scout sent the magnified powers into a whirlwind and sent it at Janer and Jadeite.  
  
"Moon Scepter Mutilation!" Sailor Moon added her powers to the whirlwind and sent Janer and Jadeite to their  
deaths.  
  
"Yahoo!" Sailor Venus shouted. "Dead, dead they're dead!"  
  
Sailor Moon giggled, "Sailor Uranus, you've got some of that moss stuff in your hair!"  
  
"Eww," Sailor Uranus said as she took it out of her hair and threw it on the ground.  
  
Sailor Earth turned and started to walk away but was stopped by Sailor Mars.  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"Only time will tell. Maybe some day you'll remember me and the others," Sailor Earth said as she continued  
to walk away. "Maybe Luna and Artemis will tell you about us."  
  
She continued walking until she was out of site.  
  
"That was strange," Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"Who was she?" Sailor Mercury asked. "And how did we know what to do?"  
  
"She looked like Darien," Sailor Moon said, shocked at the similarities between Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Earth.  
  
"You know how all of the sailors are princesses of their own planets? Well that would mean that Sailor Earth  
was a princesses of the Earth and since Darien's the Prince of Earth, maybe they're related," Sailor Venus  
said.  
  
"You know, she could be right," Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"Can you tell us about her Pluto?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"You know very well that I can't tell you. Luna and Artemis have to tell you about them," Pluto replied.  
  
"Come on," Sailor Neptune said. "We need to talk to Luna and Artemis, since Pluto's being all dark and  
mysterious again."  
  
Pluto laughed," I'm just not supposed to tell you. Queen Serenity made me promise that when the time came,  
Luna and Artemis were supposed to tell you."  
  
"Tell us what?" Sailor Saturn asked.  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell," Pluto calmly answered.  
  
"How do you people put up with this?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"We need to leave, the people are waking up," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Janer!" King Mishata called out.  
  
"Yes, sire?" Janer asked.  
  
"It's a good thing you teleported out of the way in time, I'm proud. But it won't last long if you don't get  
the Princess," Mishata growled.  
  
"Yes, your majesty," Janer said as he teleported away.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
(AN: You really didn't think they could kill them both so easily, did you?)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The scouts and Darien arrived back at the temple just as it was getting dark.  
  
"Luna! We're back!" Serena called out so as not to worry her guardian.  
  
"Did you have a good time?" Luna asked.   
  
"Yes except..."  
  
"Except what?"  
  
"There was this guy named Janer and he was evil and Jadeite came and we killed them with Sailor Earth's  
help," Mina said.  
  
"Jadeite?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yeah but he's gone for sure now," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, and you know what was weird?" Raye asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When we killed Jadeite, it felt like something disappeared in me," Raye said.  
  
"I felt the same way when we killed Kunzite," Mina said.  
  
"And when Zoycite was killed," Amy put in. (AN: Zoycite is a guy and isn't a homo like in the Japanese anime.  
The generals are from the manga version)  
  
"A couple days before I became a scout I felt like that," Lita said.  
  
"That's when Nephrite was killed," Serena said. "You said it felt like a part of you disappeared?"  
  
"Yeah. Like there was somebody in me and then it went away," Mina said.  
  
"That's how I felt when Darien was killed by Beryl..." Serena trailed off.  
  
"But more importantly, you saying about Sailor Earth," Artemis said.  
  
"We want to know about her, is she related to Darien?" Amy asked, intrigued by the subject.  
  
"Before we tell you anything about her, you have to know about the twins," Luna started.  
  
"The twins?"  
  
"The twins, Princess Amandy of Mercury, Princess Raviena of Mars, Princess JoAnna of Jupiter, Princess  
Daniellea of Venus, Princess Rachelle of Neptune, Princess Krisaniya of Uranus, and Princess Trishali of Pluto.  
Your twins," Artemis said.  
  
"Our twins!?"  
  
"Do we not have twins?" Serena asked, indicating Darien, Hotaru and herself.  
  
"No. Hotaru doesn't have a sibling because only one child can hold the powers of Saturn. You and Darien are  
each one of triplets," Luna told them.   
  
"Princess Cassandra and Prince Nicholas of the moon and Sun, and Prince Seth and Princess Rebecca of the  
Earth," Artemis finished.  
  
"So I'm a Princess of both the Sun and the moon?" Serena asked incredulously.  
  
"Basically yes. Being the eldest by about five minutes, you would rule the moon when you married, Cassandra,  
being in the middle would get the Sun when she married, and Nicholas would rule the planet that he married  
the princess from," Luna said.  
  
"Who were they supposed to marry?" Darien asked.  
  
"Cassandra was paired with your brother, Seth, and Nicholas was with your sister, Rebecca. You and Serena  
would have ruled the moon together, while Cassandra and Seth would rule the Sun, and Nicholas and Rebecca  
would inherit Earth. It was a three-way alliance. You were paired with each other even before you were even  
conceived. It's a good thing each one of you was paired with you soulmate, unknowingly."  
  
"How did they know that there would be triplets on both sides?" Amy asked while typing all of this in her  
computer.  
  
"Each Moon Queen has triplets," Luna answered simply.  
  
"What?!" Serena and Darien gasped and then both fainted.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting Luna," Trista asked. "Each Moon Queen's Guardian does to."  
  
Everyone laughed as Luna and Artemis fainted.  
  
"How did they know that the Earth Queen would also have triplets?" Amy asked again.  
  
"Simple. A prophecy foretold it. I remember it, I think," Trista said as she began to recite:  
  
Two Princesses and One Prince  
  
Torn from each other  
  
They must find what truly binds them to one another  
  
Two Princes and One Princess  
  
Stay true together  
  
Until they find what truly binds them to one another  
  
Three Princes and Three Princesses   
  
Each from a different world  
  
Come together  
  
Stay together  
  
Until the end comes  
  
Three sets of lovers  
  
Two Princesses and One Prince  
  
Triplets of the Moon  
  
Two Princes and One Princess  
  
Triplets of the Earth  
  
Each bound together  
  
The eldest of each  
  
Shall rule the moon  
  
The youngest of each  
  
Shall rule the Earth  
  
Both in the middle  
  
Shall rule the Sun  
  
Until the end comes  
  
Then the kingdoms break apart  
  
Lovers torn from each others hearts  
  
For one thousand years  
  
Until they find what truly binds them to one another  
  
Then the kingdom shall be replaced  
  
Two thousand years  
  
Everything will be in its place  
  
Three sacred jewels  
  
One to each girl  
  
Past to the rest  
  
One who comes after thee  
  
Holds the best  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow. That's long," Mina sighed.  
  
"Very long," Trista said. "And very wise. And a riddle."  
  
Serena, Darien, Luna and Artemis had woken up just after a couple lines into the prophecy.  
  
"I remember that prophecy," Luna said.  
  
"But if I'm going to have triplets, why didn't Reni tell us about them?" Serena asked.  
  
"Because she wasn't supposed to. In the midst of things, she probably forgot about them..."Trista sighed."  
Dymion and Arianna."  
  
"Who's the eldest of the three?" Darien asked.  
  
"Reni, little Serenity. Arianna is in the middle, and little Endymion is the youngest of the three."  
  
Hotaru suddenly jerked her head up.  
  
"Something's wrong!" She said worriedly.  
  
"I feel it too," Raye said as she looked to the others.  
  
"They are attacking way to much," Serena sighed.  
  
"Yeah there were four attacks yesterday, and one today, and now another one, probably," Mina said.  
  
"It's gone," Hotaru said, apparently thankful.  
  
"That was pretty weird," Amy said.  
  
"I don't like it," Michelle said.  
  
"We should go home and get some rest," Lita suggested.  
  
"Sleep over!" Mina practically shouted.  
  
"I can tell that Mina wants first night watch," Serena said with much enthusiasm.   
  
"She can have it," Raye said with a lack of interest.  
  
"Yeah!" Mina shouted. "We're gonna need some pizza though!"  
  
"Serena, I'm staying here tonight," Luna said with annoyance. "Two blondes is to much."  
  
"I agree with Luna," Artemis said.  
  
"Sure you can stay here," Raye growled.  
  
"Hey Raye, can I use your phone?" Mina asked in her usual bubbly way.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, thanks," Mina said as she went into the hallway to use the phone.  
  
They could hear her say, "Hey, Anthony! It's Mina. Hi! I need a couple medium pizzas. Supreme. Yeah both. Of  
course, I have friends that like Supreme. What, do you think my cat and me eat two medium Supremes? What?! I  
am not a pig, Anthony! Yeah, yeah, okay, thanks. Talk to yah later. Bye."  
  
She walked back to the room were everyone had gathered.  
  
"Who's Anthony?" Serena asked. "A crush?"  
  
"Serena, that's just plain nasty," Mina gagged as she walked past Serena. "Anthony's my cousin."  
  
"Some cousins like each other."  
  
"Only in Arkansas," Amarrah said. (AN: I'm from Arkansas, so everybody reading this who're from Arkansas,  
don't get mad)  
  
"Come on. We're going to get some ice cream since you're all out," Mina told her.  
  
"How did you know that I was out of ice cream, unless..." Serena said.  
  
"Um...."  
  
"Unless you..."  
  
"All right already! I ate the last of it! You know that when somebody has Pistachio Almond ice cream in their  
freezer I eat it," Mina shouted.  
  
"Yah but I usually help you," Serena whimpered.  
  
"So it was you who raided my icebox!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Raye, we call it a fridge now, not an icebox," Serena said.  
  
"I've learned what to do when the 'Ice Cream Bandits' come," Amy laughed.   
  
"What?" Lita asked. "I've been trying to save my ice cream for years but they always find it."  
  
"I just get the pint size when I want some so that way, there isn't any for them to eat."  
  
"I'm hurt, Amy," Serena said, putting her hand over her heart.  
  
"Keep it up Serena, someday, you'll be as good as me," Mina said as she patted her shoulder.  
  
"Oh shut up. Come let's go. I want my pizza," Serena growled.  
  
She walked to Darien and gave him a long passionate kiss (tongue most likely included).  
  
"Whoooo!!!" everyone cheered.  
  
Serena broke the kiss and walked out the door with Mina tagging along.  
  
"Keep her safe, Mina!" Darien said, still slightly dazed, before they were out of earshot.  
  
"I'll probably have to keep myself safe from her!" Mina responded, only to be bopped on the back of the head  
by Serena.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Later that night,  
  
"They're all asleep," Janer said as he grinned maliciously.  
  
In front of him, where nine mirror-like windows. Each held a picture of one of the different sailor scouts,  
minus Sailor Earth and Serena, plus Darien. Since Janer didn't know Sailor Earth's true form, he couldn't put  
the spell on her, and he didn't need to put the spell on Serena, was the resign there where only nine instead  
of eleven.  
  
He murmured the spell and waved his hands over the windows.  
  
"Soon. Very soon princess, you'll be here, instead of there," Janer laughed.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
At Serena's apartment,  
  
Serena was sleeping peacefully, while Mina on the other hand...  
  
[ "No! Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus shouted. Sailor Moon was using her scepter to kill a youma but the attack  
missed it and hit several innocent people, killing them.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"No! Sailor Moon! You killed Innocent people! You're not a real leader! You can't even aim! Leave!" Sailor  
Venus shouted.]  
  
"Ahh!" Mina shouted, waking up. "It was just a dream. Serena can aim her scepter well. Or can she...?"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
At Raye's temple,  
  
Lita, Raye, the outers, and the cats were asleep.  
  
Lita and the outers decided to stay there because one. the outers didn't have any place to stay, and two.  
Lita's apartment building was being fumigated.   
  
The two cats slept peacefully, but the others...  
  
[ "Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars shouted. "You're late again and Sailor Mercury and Jupiter are dead because of  
you! You're not a real leader! I should be leader!"  
  
"Oh shut the hell up, Mars! I don't care that they died! You're just a bitch!"]  
  
"No!" Raye said as she sat up. She laid back down, murmuring, "She cares. I know she does." She soon fell  
back asleep.  
  
Lita had the same dream, seemed to be floating above her body and heard what Sailor Moon said.  
  
She woke up, just as Raye fell asleep.  
  
"Just a dream, Lita. Not real," Lita told herself. She fell asleep, muttering 'not real'.  
  
At her house, Amy had the same dream.  
  
The outers had a different dream from the inners.  
  
[All of the scouts where gathered around Janer, readying their attacks. All but Sailor Moon. She suddenly  
turned on the sailor scouts and started blasting them with her scepter. When all the scouts were dead, Sailor  
Moon laughed and she and Janer disappeared. Then, the world started turning black and everything was covered  
in black ice.]  
  
Before the outers could wake up, the dream stopped abruptly.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Across town,  
  
Darien was having the worst nightmare of all.  
  
["I don't love you, Darien! I have never loved you!" Serena shouted. "I love King Mishata!"  
  
"You don't mean that!" Darien gasped.  
  
"Sure I do! Watch!"  
  
A dark figure appeared and he and Serena kissed.  
  
"I've already killed those Sailor Saps!" Serena said. "And now, I'm Queen of the Black Star!"  
  
Serena took out her Moon Scepter and blasted Darien.]  
  
Darien sat up, sweating.  
  
"No. It's just a dream. But who's King Mishata?"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The next day,  
  
The nightmares left everyone feeling kinda grumpy.  
  
"Hey guys!" Serena and Mina called as they walked into the temple.  
  
"Hey, Serena," Trista muttered.  
  
"Everyone seems kinda down today," Serena said.  
  
"You would to after the dream I had," Amarrah said under her breath.  
  
"Boring..." Mina sighed. "I have a feeling this day is going to be the boringest day in a thousand years. In  
both life times."  
  
"Maybe not. Maybe we can find out what this new evil is and what they want with Sere," Hotaru said.  
  
"I just wish they would go away," Serena cried.  
  
"Would you stop acting like a baby?!" Lita said. "It's gonna get one of us killed someday!"  
  
Everyone turned to Lita. She never spoke to Serena like that.  
  
"And just what is that supposed to mean, Litanna?" Serena asked, calling her by her princess name.  
  
"Nothing. I just had a bad night," Lita said as she left the temple.  
  
"That was weird," Michelle sighed.  
  
"Sure was. I've never seen her like this before. Something must be wrong," Raye said.  
  
"Do you know something, Raye?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'm not sure... maybe this has something to do with that Sailor Earth. I mean, how did we know how to do  
that thing that we did?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you guys know what to do?" Serena asked.  
  
"I think it was instinct. That or remembrance," Michelle said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we remembered it from the Moon Kingdom," Amy said.  
  
"But it was just too weird. Knowing how to do that and the fact that Sailor Earth's related to Darien,"  
Serena wined.  
  
"I wonder..." Amy said as she took out her mini-computer and started typing. "Luna, what was her name again?"  
  
The dozing cat replied, "Her princess name was Rebecca but it could be something else now."  
  
"What's up Amy? Gonna let us it on what you're doing?" Artemis asked.  
  
"I'm searching possibilities for a Rebecca Shields," Amy told them.  
  
Just then, her computer beeped and she gasped.  
  
"What?" Serena asked, excitedly.  
  
"There's only one match," Amy said as she showed the computer to them. "It has a picture of her too."  
  
"Oh my god! She looks just like Darien. I'll bet my computer that she's Sailor Earth!" Serena gasped.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Somewhere in the United States:  
  
"You did what?!" came a girl's voice.  
  
"I teleported to Japan and helped the others. They were about to be Sun-dust. You know just as well as I do,  
Sandra, that if something had happened to Serenity, you'd be dead too," another replied.  
  
"Just tell me first, Rebecca. I don't want one of my best friends' dead. Not to mention my brother and  
husband," Sandra told her.  
  
"The six of us are linked, one dies, we all do. Plus the future wouldn't exist and neither would Reni, Emily,  
and Sandy," Rebecca replied.  
  
"Not to mention Dymion and Arianna," Sandra replied.  
  
"The future Moon Children, our kids," Rebecca finished.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
The end of Part 1  
  
Sandra: Sooo, how was it? Stinks don't it? Oh well. By the way, I'm in it. Heheheh. Got to give me a little  
spotlight ^_^  
  
Very mysterious, isn't it?  
  
I worked on this one chapter for like a month or so. I'll probably have more out in a month or so or I'll  
just try to make the part shorter. Review me!!! Please!! Anything'll do, flames are fine, I don't care. Just  
review me!!  
  
  
  
  
  
http://sailormoonyeah.homestead.com/SailorSunscoolpage.html  
  
I have another fanfict on my webpage, but I couldn't put it all on there, but I'm working on it.  
  



	2. Part 2: Serena Betrayed?

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other original S.M. characters. I do however own all new characters; Selene, Sailor Sun/Sandra, Sailor  
Earth/Rebecca, Sailor Aphrodite/Danielle, Sailor Quicksilver/Amanda, Sailor Aries/Raven, Sailor Jove/Jo Anna, Tuxedo Solar/Seth, Tuxedo Metis/Devin, Tuxedo  
Europa/Mike, Tuxedo Thebe/Jason, Tuxedo Io/Heath, Tuxedo Terra/Nick, Janer, all new youma, Kaner, Mani, and King Mishata. In addition, others not owned by  
the Sailor Moon People and others that I have not mentioned.   
  
Oh and Amarrah and Michelle are not Lesbian. In addition, Amarrah is girlie.   
  
I do not own Back Here. BBMak and whoever else own it. Naoko Takeuchi and whoever else own sailor Moon.   
  
This song goes good with this story so if you own the c.d./cassette, with this song on it or if you have the midi, MP3, or realplayer version of this song, listen  
to it while reading this. (AN: You'll understand what the song means when I get to that spot)  
  
  
BBMak - Back Here  
  
Baby set me free   
  
From this misery   
  
I can't take it no more   
  
Since you ran away   
  
Nothing's been the same   
  
Don't know what I'm living for  
  
Here I am so alone   
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do  
  
Until you're back here baby   
  
Miss you want you need you so   
  
Until you're back here baby   
  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know   
  
You are the one and I can't   
  
Let you go   
  
So I told you lies   
  
Even made you cry   
  
Baby I was so wrong   
  
Girl I promise you   
  
Now my love is true   
  
This is where my heart belongs  
  
Coz here I am so alone   
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do  
  
Until you're back here baby   
  
Miss you want you need you so   
  
Until you're back here baby  
  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know   
  
You are the one and I can't   
  
Let you go   
  
And I wonder (wonder)   
  
Are you thinking of me  
  
Coz I'm thinking of you   
  
And I wonder (wonder)  
  
Are you ever coming back in my life  
  
Coz here I am so alone   
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do   
  
Until you're back here baby  
  
Miss you want you need you so  
  
Until you're back here baby  
  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know   
  
You are the one and I can't   
  
Until you're back here baby...   
  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know   
  
You are the one and I can't   
  
Until you're back here baby...   
  
Created: Saturday, September 30, 2000 12:11:17 PM  
  
  
KEY:  
  
"..." Speaking  
  
'...' Thought  
  
**********: Scene change  
  
{...}: Flashback  
  
[...]: Dream  
  
(AN:...): Author's notes  
  
Scouts are age:  
  
Serena: 19  
  
Amy: 19  
  
Raye: 20  
  
Lita: 19  
  
Mina: 19  
  
Hotaru: 16  
  
Trista: 26  
  
Amarrah: 22  
  
Michelle: 22  
  
Darien: 23  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Betrayal  
  
Part 2: Serena Betrayed?  
  
By  
  
Sandra Solaria Dees/Sailor Sun  
  
  
  
  
Where we last left off in Part 1...  
  
2 days later:  
  
  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury cried as she released her power on the new youma that had attacked the park. (AN: Why the NegaVerse do they  
always attack there? P.S. I used NegaVerse instead of Hell. They're pretty much the same. ::: Snicker:::)  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars yelled as she attacked, as the youma was franticly looking for the scouts from within Mercury's fog.   
  
"Where the hell is Sailor Moon?" Jupiter yelled over the youma's screeches.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Moon had problems of her own.   
  
"You'll be part of the Black Star, when we're through with you!" One of the youma yelled.   
  
Sailor Moon took out her communicator, but the other youma used one of its tentacles to knock it out of the way. The other knocked Sailor Moon to the ground.   
  
"Ahh!" She cried as she hit the ground. The one with tentacles wrapped one around her neck and lifted her up into the air. Electricity coursed through the  
tentacle and Sailor Moon.   
  
"Ahh!" She cried again.   
  
"Solar Beam Disperse!" A voice cried.   
  
A bright beam of light slashed across the tentacle and Sailor Moon dropped to the ground with a cry.   
  
"In the name of the Moon, Earth, and Sun, I am Sailor Sun, here to punish you!" A girl in a yellow sailor suit stepped out and added, "Sailor Moon, use you  
scepter to send these guys back to where they belong!"  
  
"Right!" Sailor Moon said as she took out her scepter. "Moon Scepter Mutilation!"  
  
"Solar Tier Death!" Sailor Sun shouted as she aimed at the youma. On top of her tier was a small heart shaped pendant filled with a yellow-cleared liquid?   
  
"Black Star will have its Queen!" They shouted as they disintegrated.   
  
Sailor Moon shuddered.   
  
"Good work, Sere," Sailor Sun said.   
  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. Your communicator broke when it hit the ground. Your friends are in trouble at the park," Sailor Sun said. "You must hurry to  
them, or I fear my visions of the future may change."  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she watched Sailor Sun vanish.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Back at the park...  
  
"Venus Spiral Heart Incineration Inferno!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Rings Slice!"  
  
"Goddamn it! Where the hell is Sailor Moon?" Mars said angrily.   
  
"Mercury Aqua Waves Splash!"  
  
"Mars Burning Ice Char!"  
  
"Moon Scepter Mutilation!" Sailor Moon's voice cried over the others. She had run with all of her might to prove Sailor Sun's words wrong.   
  
"Black Star will have its queen!" The youma turned to dust.   
  
"That's the third one Moon Dusted today!" Sailor Moon sighed.   
  
"Where the Hell where you!?" Mercury screamed.   
  
"Amy, calm down! Sheesh," Sailor Moon said. "I had to take care of two other youma that attacked me. My communicator was busted, but Sailor Sun told me  
that you had a youma here."  
  
"Sailor Sun?! That's your best excuse?" Sailor Mars said.   
  
"Serena, you aren't fit to be leader!" Sailor Jupiter said.   
  
Sailor Moon looked to Sailor Mercury and Venus for help. Mercury shook her head and Venus looked away.   
  
"Fine. If that's the way you all feel," Sailor Moon said as she reached for her broach. She took it off the bow and detransformed. Then she threw it to the  
ground in front of Mars.   
  
"Great Meatball head, detransform in the middle of the park why don't you?" Mars said.   
  
"I already did, Raye," Serena said as she ran away.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Serena cried as she ran to Darien's apartment.   
  
When she reached his door, she took out her spare key.   
  
"One of the symbols of true love," She giggled as she stuck the key in the door and blinked away the tears. She opened the door and stepped inside.   
  
"Darien! It's me!" She said.   
  
"I'm in the kitchen," came the answer.   
  
Serena ran to the kitchen and saw Darien sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee. He had dark circles under his eyes, like he had been awake for two  
days. Serena quickly forgot about her problems.   
  
"What's wrong, Muffin?" Serena asked as she kissed his cheek.   
  
"I was at the battle," Darien said to her.   
  
"At the park?"  
  
"Yeah. Where were you, really?" Darien asked, anger slowly coming into his voice.   
  
"I was battling two other youma and almost was moon dust myself but Sailor Sun saved me," Serena defended herself.   
  
"I agree with the scouts," Serena gasped, no one believed her, not even her love," You are not fit to be leader."  
  
Serena backed away.   
  
"No one believes me," She whispered as she turned away and ran out the apartment.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Serena ran to her apartment, her eyes brimmed with tears.   
  
'Thank Serenity Luna isn't here,' Serena thought as she went inside her apartment.   
  
She grabbed her three suitcases hidden in the hall closet and threw them on her bed. She opened them, gathered small belongings and cloths and put them in  
the suitcases.   
  
An hour later...  
  
Serena had finished packing, had called the airport, and reserved a seat on the soonest flight to America, which was in three hours. She used the name  
Serena Moon. She would be landing in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Her ticket was one way.   
  
Serena sat down at her computer and began a new book.   
  
She typed for two hours and saved the story to disk. She then took out two pages of notebook paper and wrote on the first one:   
  
Dear Mom, Dad, and Sammy,   
  
I'm gone. I will not be back for a long time, so do not worry about me. You will not know where I am, so do not come looking for me. I'll come back someday; but  
it won't be for a long time. I'm gone because I can't live here anymore, in this place.   
  
Love,   
  
Serena  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She folded the paper over and set it a side. She wrote on the second one:   
  
Dear Amy, Raye, Mina, Lita, Hotaru, Amarrah, Michelle, Trista, and Darien,   
  
I'm gone. Just like you all wanted. Outers, I know you wanted me gone too, but you never let it on. Trista is the new leader because she only wants me gone  
because she knows that I have to go. It is in the timeline, and even if it wasn't, it is now.   
  
Be happy now, for I'm gone, maybe never to return; maybe to never be queen. It is what you all wanted.   
  
Goodbye,   
  
Serena  
  
  
  
She folded the second note as well. She put the two notes in her pocket and gathered her suitcases.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
On the way to the airport, Serena stopped at her parents and stuck the note in the mailbox. She had done the same with the scouts' note.   
  
She had arrived at the airport about thirty minutes early and that left her sitting next to a man who looked remarkably like Darien, only he had brown hair that  
was in a bowl cut and the top was dyed blonde.   
  
She noticed he looked at her in an odd way. He caught her eye and smiled.   
  
"I'm Seth Dees," He said, sticking out his hand in a friendly way.   
  
Serena took it and said, "Hi! I'm Serena Tsuki..." she stopped; thinking that she shouldn't any name except for her new one.   
  
"Tsuki? That's Japanese for Moon isn't it?" Seth asked.   
  
"Yes, it is," Serena said. "You're not from here, are you?"  
  
"That obvious?" Seth smiled.   
  
Serena nodded her head.   
  
"My wife taught me your language," Seth said.   
  
"You're married?"  
  
"For almost four years."  
  
"Wow. Is your wife really interested in our country?"  
  
"Very much so. She thinks its fascinating just because she heard about your national super heroines," Seth told her.   
  
"You mean the Sailor Scouts?"  
  
Seth nodded his head.   
  
"I'm sure if they heard that, they'd say that they're not all that great like that," Serena said, looking down so he wouldn't see her blush. "Most super heroes are  
very modest. Um...so, why'd you come to Japan?" Serena changed the subject.   
  
"Med. conference," Seth said.   
  
"Oh, are you a doctor?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What type? I mean, one of my ex-friends is going to be a pediatrician and my ex-fiancé is a surgeon," Serena said.   
  
"I'm a pediatrician, too. I love kids," Seth said.   
  
"I love kids too, but sometimes they can be annoying," Serena told him.   
  
"I know. My daughter, Dipi, is almost six and can be very aggravating at times," Seth agreed.   
  
"Most kids are like that," Serena said. "Um... is Dipi short for something?"  
  
"Yes, it's short for Serendipity," Seth replied.   
  
"That's such a pretty name..." Serena trailed off.   
  
"Flight number G97 is now boarding!"  
  
"That's my flight," Seth and Serena said at the same time, standing up. They laughed.   
  
"What class you flying in?" Seth asked.   
  
"Coach. It was cheapest," Serena replied.  
  
"Me too. I may be a doctor, but I'm cheep," Seth said, picking up his carry-on luggage. Serena picked up hers.   
  
"Sit together?" Serena asked.   
  
"Sure. I don't like sitting by strangers for eight hours."  
  
"I'm a stranger," Serena said.   
  
"Not really," Seth said.   
  
'Why does that sound so familiar?' Serena asked herself.   
  
Serena dismissed the thought and smiled.   
  
"So, where are you going?" Seth asked her as they walked towards Gate # G97.   
  
"Just anywhere, I guess. I just have to get away from here," Serena looked down.   
  
"Oh..." Seth said. "Well, if you haven't anywhere to stay, you can come to Arkansas with me and stay at in the extra room at my house."  
  
"Won't your wife mind?" Serena asked.   
  
"No. In fact she'd make me sleep on the couch for a month if I didn't at least offer for you to come stay with us."  
  
"You really wouldn't mind?" Serena asked, amazed.   
  
Seth shook his head.   
  
"How are we going to get to Arkansas?" Serena agreed.   
  
"Sandra, my wife, is going to pick us up in Tulsa, and drive us back to our home in Fort Smith," Seth told her.   
  
"Tickets, please," the flight attendant asked them. They produced their tickets from their pockets.   
  
"Have a nice flight," she said as she waved them through and went to the next people in line.   
  
"Your wife sounds like a nice person," Serena said.   
  
"Only when nobody aggravates her," Seth laughed.   
  
"Are you sure you want to live for a while with two people like that?"  
  
"It wouldn't matter if you were the world's meanest monster, if my wife knew that you were good at heart, she'd show you," Seth said. "I feel that way too."  
  
Serena smiled. " Is Dipi like her mom and dad?"  
" Sure is. She makes everybody feel like it's the happiest day in the world."  
  
"Sounds like somebody I know," Serena said, thinking of Reni.   
  
"Who?" Seth asked as they walked down the corridor to the plane.   
  
"My cousin, Reni," Serena replied, using what Reni had used when she had hypnotized Serena's parents.   
  
"Isn't Reni short for Serenity?"  
  
"Yeah," Serena said, shakily.   
  
"My wife has a brother and a sister, they're triplets, and were separated when they were babies, and her sister was named something like Serenity," Seth  
said. "We've found her brother, but her sister is still out here somewhere."  
  
They boarded the plane in silence, until the plane started taxiing down the runway.   
  
"Have you ever ridden a plane before?" Seth asked.   
  
"No," Serena replied.   
  
"Your ears will pop when we take off, and when we land," Seth said.   
  
"Yeah, I've heard about that before. It's supposed to be really annoying," Serena sounded aggravated.   
  
"It is. But all you have to do is yawn," Seth agreed.   
  
A few seconds later, their ears popped. They both yawned simultaneously.   
They turned to each other and laughed.   
  
"So, what kind of work do you do?" Seth asked her.   
  
"I'm a writer," Serena said. "My pen name is Kevee Topazia."  
  
"Really? My wife has both of your books," Seth told her.   
  
"Really? What does your wife do? Is she just a homemaker?" Serena asked.   
  
" She's a writer too. She uses a pen name to. It's a shortened version of her first name and a shortened version of her maiden name."  
  
"Well you said that her first name was Sandra, so I'm guessing that she used Sandy," Serena said.   
  
"Yep. And her maiden name is Patterson," Seth said.   
  
"Sandy Pattè!" Serena gasped. "She is my all time favorite writer!"  
  
"That's weird. You're her favorite writer, and she's your favorite writer," Seth said.   
  
"And know we're both going to be living in the same house for a while!" Serena said.   
  
"I know. Sandra won't make me sleep on the couch when she gets mad," Seth smiled.   
  
"Women have always ruled over the men," Serena laughed.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Somewhere in space...  
  
"King Mishata," a girl's voice said.   
  
"Yes, what is it?" He growled at being disturbed.   
  
"I have detected that the Princess is no longer in Japan," the girl aid.   
  
"What?" King Mishata jumped up.   
  
"I'm afraid that Janer's plan failed."  
  
"Janer!' King Mishata called.   
  
Janer appeared in front of the two.   
  
"Yes, m'king?"  
  
"Mani has informed me that Serenity is no longer in Japan."  
  
"Yes sire, I know. My plan is to capture the Princess when she is away from her court so the cannot protect her," Janer replied.   
  
"Hoe do you know that she is without her protectors?" Mani sneered.   
  
"I've infected them with nightmares of her betraying them and that's what caused the Princess to leave Japan; them believing their nightmares. I've turned them  
into the betrayers and her betrayee!" Janer laughed. (AN: Is betrayee a word?::: smile:::)   
  
"You had best be successful with this plan, because this is your last chance," King Mishata said angrily. Janer stopped laughing and cringed.   
  
"Don't worry your majesty. I will not fail," Janer said as he disappeared.   
  
"There are Sailor Scouts where the Princess is going."  
  
"Then follow Janer and get rid of him."  
  
"As you wish, your highness."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Serena fell asleep soon after the plane was up in the air for an hour.   
  
A few hours later, Seth shook her awake.   
  
"I don't wanna get up, Luna," Serena mumbled.   
  
"Serena, we're about to land," Seth said.   
  
"Just five more minutes...snore."  
  
Seth sweat-dropped.   
  
He tried some more and finally woke her up.   
  
"Serena, we're about to land," he said.   
  
"Okay," Serena yawned as she put her seat belt on.   
  
She almost fell back asleep but the popping of her ears kept her awake. She yawned for both tiredness and the un-popping of her ears.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Back in Tokyo...  
  
"I kinda feel bad," Amy said as the inners walked back to the temple.   
  
"Why should we be?" Raye argued as she felt the locket it her pocket as they left the café where they stopped to eat.   
  
"What if she was telling the truth?"  
  
"I highly doubt that," Raye snorted.   
  
"I think we should apologize," Mina said.   
  
"Why?!" Lita argued. "So she can come back and try to abandon us so we get killed?"  
  
"She could of been telling the truth!" Amy said. She was feeling so guilty that she missed her grammatical error (AN: Amy's grammatical error was 'of been'  
because 'of' is the wrong word. 'Of' is a preposition while the correct word would have been 'have' because in that sentence a helping verb is needed in  
front of the second helping verb and the main verb. 'Have been telling' is the verb phrase and 'of' would have been incorrect. In fact, when I typed that  
sentence on Microsoft Word, it corrected it and I had to change it back.) (AN: Oh and if you're wondering why I didn't just make the sentence the correct way,   
it's because Amy is so distraught that she made a mistake, which the Amy would never normally do.)  
  
Suddenly screams where heard from the park.   
  
"Not again," Mina moaned.   
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
The four finished transforming and ran to the park.   
  
When they got there, they noticed a girl protecting a small girl from the youma.   
  
"You stay away from this girl! She had done nothing to you and yet you take her energy; just so you can take Serenity to your world!" The girl yelled.   
The scouts gasped.   
  
"You thing you can stop me?" The youma yelled at her.   
  
"You bet your Black Star ass I can!" The girl yelled. The scouts gasped again.   
  
"Solar Crystal Power!"  
  
"What the..." Venus trailed off.   
  
"I am Sailor Sun, champion of love, justice, and honesty! I stand for the friendships of the world and in the name of the Sun, Moon, and Earth, I will triumph over  
all evil!" She shouted.   
  
The inners looked at each other.   
  
"Serena was telling the truth!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
As Seth and Serena exited the plane, Seth grabbed his head.   
  
"What is it?" Serena asked.  
  
"Just a headache," Seth grunted as they walked down the corridor." Get 'em all the time."  
  
Serena felt a slight pain in her head but dismissed it as the knot on the back of her head that she'd gotten earlier when she was thrown to the ground by the  
youma.  
  
"Hey Seth?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"When we were at the airport, why were you looking at me in that strange way?" Serena asked.   
  
"Because you look just like Sandra after she got her contacts and let her hair grow out and cut off the dyed part," Seth said.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Even the 'Meatball head' hairstyle," Seth said.   
  
Serena paled and was haunted by a flashback.   
  
{"Hey watch it Meatball Head!"}  
  
{"Serena you are such a Meatball Head!"}  
  
"She has my hairstyle?"  
  
"Actually, it's her mom's," Seth replied.   
  
{"And that's my hair style, kid!" Serena said to the pink hared girl who'd fallen out of the sky.   
  
"No, it's my mom's hair style."}  
  
Apparently, Seth saw someone and motioned Serena to follow him.   
  
When Serena got closer, she gasped.   
  
"Seiya, Yaten, Taiki!" She ran to them.   
  
"Dumpling?" Seiya said as he hugged her.   
  
"You guys know each other?" Seth asked.   
  
"Yeah! I helped them back in Tokyo a couple years ago," Serena said.   
  
"But why are you here instead of Sandra?" Seth asked.   
  
"Mummy had some 'portent business to take care of," a small voice said from behind Yaten.   
  
A small girl, about five, came from behind Yaten and jumped into Seth's arms. Serena did a double take. She looked just like Reni only she had red hair instead  
of pink.   
  
"Hey, Dips!" Seth said as he hugged her.   
  
"Daddy! Don't call me Dips!"  
  
"Why are you here instead of in Tokyo?" Serena asked.   
  
"We didn't want to get in the way of your *friends*," Yaten said.   
  
"You mean ex-friends," Serena said, looking down.   
  
"Daddy, you know you can't have girlfriends without Mummy's 'mission," Dipi said.   
  
"Why are you here? And why aren't they your friends anymore?" Taiki asked.   
  
"I'll tell you later," Serena said.   
  
"I wanna go home because I want Aunt Becky to meet Aunt Serena," Dipi said.   
  
Serena looked surprised.   
  
"You guys didn't say my name did you?" Serena asked.   
  
"No why?" Seiya said.   
  
"Because Dipi just called me Aunt Serena and she didn't know my name," Serena said.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The end of Part 2! Cliffhanger!!!!!!  
  
Sandra: Yah I know. It's a cliffhanger. Cliffhangers are good if the next part is up. I hate cliffhangers if the next part isn't there. It leaves you wanting to read  
the rest. If you want to see the next part sooner, go to my website: http://sailormoonyeah.homestead.com/SailorSunscoolpage.html  
  
Review me please. I'd appreciate it.   



	3. Part 3: Where’s Serena?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other original S.M. characters. I do however own all new characters; Selene, Sailor Sun/Sandra, Sailor Earth/Rebecca, Sailor Aphrodite/Danielle, Sailor Quicksilver/Amanda, Sailor Aries/Raven, Sailor Jove/Jo Anna, Tuxedo Solar/Seth, Tuxedo Metis/Devin, Tuxedo Europa/Mike, Tuxedo Thebe/Jason, Tuxedo Io/Heath, Tuxedo Terra/Nick, Janer, all new youma, Kaner, Mani, and King Mishata. In addition, others not owned by the Sailor Moon People and others that I have not mentioned.

Oh and Amarrah and Michelle are not Lesbians. In addition, Amarrah is girlie.

Also, important info: The generals are the Manga ones. That means Zoycite is a guy and Zoycite and Kunzite are not homos. Also, if you've read the Manga, you'll understand what's going on with the generals and the inners.

I do not own Back Here. BBMak and whoever else own it. Naoko Takeuchi and whoever else own sailor Moon.

This song goes good with this story so if you own the c.d./cassette, with this song on it or if you have the midi, MP3, or realplayer version of this song, listen to it while reading this. (AN: You'll understand what the song is for later)

BBMak - Back Here

Baby set me free 

From this misery 

I can't take it no more 

Since you ran away 

Nothing's been the same 

Don't know what I'm living for

Here I am so alone 

And there's nothing in this world I can do

Until you're back here baby 

Miss you want you need you so 

Until you're back here baby 

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Let you go 

So I told you lies 

Even made you cry 

Baby I was so wrong 

Girl I promise you 

Now my love is true 

This is where my heart belongs

Coz here I am so alone 

And there's nothing in this world I can do

Until you're back here baby 

Miss you want you need you so 

Until you're back here baby

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Let you go 

And I wonder (wonder) 

Are you thinking of me

Coz I'm thinking of you 

And I wonder (wonder)

Are you ever coming back in my life

Coz here I am so alone 

And there's nothing in this world I can do 

Until you're back here baby

Miss you want you need you so

Until you're back here baby

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Until you're back here baby... 

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Until you're back here baby... 

Created: Monday, October 30, 2000 10:09:10 PM

KEY:

"..." Speaking

'...' Thought

**********: Scene change

{...}: Flashback

[...]: Dream

(AN:...): Author's notes

Scouts are age:

Serena: 19

Amy: 19

Raye: 20

Lita: 19

Mina: 19

Hotaru: 16

Trista: 26

Amarrah: 22

Michelle: 22

Darien: 23

Betrayal

Part 3: Where's Serena?

By

Sandra Solaria Dees/Sailor Sun

Where we last left off in Part 2…

3 hours later in Tokyo:

"Sammy go check the mail, would you?" Ilene said from the kitchen.

"Why can't she do it her self?" the sixteen-year-old Sammy grumbled as he got up and went outside to check the mail.

He came back pale-stricken.

Ilene saw him and asked," What's wrong?"

"Serena left this," Sammy held the note out to her. She read it and gasped.

"Serena's gone!"

***********************************************************

At the temple…

"Hey, Raye!" Chad yelled, mail in hand.

"What now, Chad?"

"There's something for you!"

Raye came into the room and Chad handed the note with the words 'For Raye' scribbled on the front to her.

Raye took it from him and read it. She gasped and ran into the meeting room where the inners were waiting.

She handed it to the closest, which was Amy. Raye practically fell to the floor.

Amy turned pale and handed the note to Lita. Mina looked over Lita's shoulder as she read it.

Lita and Mina gasped simultaneously.

"This is bad. This is very bad," Mina murmured.

"We've got to call a meeting. And some one should tell Serena's…" Raye said but the phone interrupted her. She answered it and turned even whiter. 

"We got one too, Mrs. Tsukino. We have no idea where she is, but it's probably our fault she's gone," Raye started crying. "We got into a fight earlier. Thanks, Mrs. Tsukino. We'll call you if anything turns up. Bye."

"Parents," Raye finished her sentence.

************************************************************

In Oklahoma…

"Are we there yet?" Dipi asked, for the hundredth time.

"Almost. We're in Muldrow right now," Seth said.

"Let's go visit Granny Pearl," Dipi said.

"No!" The four guys said at once.

"What's wrong with her Granny?" Serena asked.

"She's a psycho hose beast battle-ax," Yaten said into Serena's ear.

Seiya hit him.

"She's just a little crazy," Seiya corrected.

"Would you guys quit?" Taiki said. "I'm having a hard enough time driving on these roads as it is."

"They're never going to finish fixing these roads are they?" Seth said.

"Yeah. Mummy said that when she was 11, they just started fixing these roads," Dipi said. "That was nine years ago. 3 years before I was born!"

Serena did a sum in her head.

"So Sandra's twenty?" Serena asked.

"Twenty in June," Seiya said.

"Come to think of it, isn't June Thirtieth her birthday?" Taiki asked.

"Yep! Uncle Nick's and mine too," Dipi said.

"That's my birthday, as well," Serena told her.

"Yep! Yep!" Dipi danced in her seat. Yaten took her rock candy away from her, but he pulled so hard, it landed in his hair and stuck.

***********************************************************

Back in Tokyo at the Cherry Hill Temple…

"So what's this meeting about?" Amarrah asked, impatiently.

"Serena's gone," Raye told them.

"Duh she's not here is she?" Amarrah asked.

"She's always late," Hotaru said.

"No! She's gone, left us!" Mina cried.

"What?!" Luna and Artemis yelled.

"We got into a fight::: sob::: and she threw her locket down and ran :::sob::: away!" Amy was racked with tears.

"Why did you get into a fight?" Luna asked, outraged.

"She was late to the resent battle and said two youma attacked her and Sailor Sun saved her. I bet she made it up," Darien sounded disgusted.

"No! Sailor Sun's real!" Lita cried. "We saw her! She saved us, too! And Serena's head was bleeding when we got into the fight so she really was attacked!

"And I didn't believe her! Just because of those stupid nightmares!" Mina sobbed.

"Nightmares?!" Raye gasped. "I had them too!"

"Where Amy and me died?" Lita asked.

"Serena killed us with her scepter," Michelle whispered.

"She broke up with me and then joined the Black Star," Darien said, looking down.

"The Black Star! I bet they did it!" Amy said.

"I'm very disappointed in you scouts," Luna said. "But I know you will fix it."

***********************************************************

In Fort Smith, Arkansas…

The three lights, Serena, Seth and Dipi piled out of the car.

As they unloaded the luggage, a girl and four guys came out of the house... er...mansions more like it.

Serena heard them and turned. She gasped at the faces.

One was the face of the Rebecca Shields that Amy pulled up and the rest were the faces of Zoycite, Kunzite, Nephrite and Jedite.

Dipi ran up to the girl.

"Hi Aunt Becky! When did the guys get here?" Dipi asked as she hugged her. "Hey I want you to meet someone."  
Dipi dragged Rebecca over to Serena.

"Aunt Becky, meet Aunt Serena!"

The four generals look-a-likes came up to them as well.

"Aunt Serena, meet Zach, Kevin, Nathan, and Jed," Dipi pointed to the Zoycite, Kunzite, Nephrite and Jedite look-a-likes.

"Guys, meet Aunt Serena."

Kevin took Serena's hand and kissed it.

"Hello, Princess Serenity," he whispered.

She gasped but no one seemed to have heard him.

"Man, you're always out classing the others," Yaten said sarcastically.

"At least I don't act like I'm a girl," Kevin said.

"That's because you are," Yaten argued.

"At least I've got a girlfriend," Kevin said.

"Like she'd go out with you after you tried to kill her. Besides she was interested in me!" Yaten said as he tugged on the still stuck rock candy.

"Mina isn't interested in ether of you," Serena said.

They both turned to look at her.

"How'd you know that we where talking about Mina?"

Serena shrugged.

"I guess it was because Yaten always talked about her before," Serena answered. "And anyway, how'd you know about Mina?"

"I was the director of the 'Sailor V' movies," Kevin lied.

Serena knew he was lying, but she knew why. This was Kunzite. Somehow, he had been reborn and was good. She couldn't feel any evil at all in any of them.

***********************************************************

Back in Tokyo at the Cherry Hill Temple…

"Raye, consult that fire, Amy use your computer to check the airport records. Lita, go to Serena's apartment and get her address book to see if there is somewhere familiar that she might have gone. Mina, get on the phone, call Serena's parents, and ask if there's anywhere that relatives might be that she could have gone. Amarrah, go to the airport to see if she might be there. On your way, drop Michelle of at the bus terminal to see if she could have gone there. Darien, try and contact Serena with your 'link'."

"What are you and Hotaru going to do?" Amarrah asked.

"We are going to the time gates to see if we can determine if this was in the original timeline," Trista answered.

"Okay then, let's go!" Lita said.

Lita, Amarrah and Michelle left the temple as Mina got on the phone, Raye went into the Fire Room, Amy got on her computer, and Darien tried to talk to or get a location of Serena.

Trista and Hotaru transformed.

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

Sailor Pluto raised her Time Staff and shouted, "Time Doors here me now! Take us to the Time Realm!"

They were gone in a flash of garnet and violet light.

A half-hour later brought everyone but Trista and Hotaru back to the meeting room.

"We should wait for Trista and Hotaru before we start," Amy said.

A flash of garnet and violet light brought Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn back to the present. They detransformed and sat with the rest of them.

"We've found that if we don't find her within a year and a half, the time line will change drastically and Reni will never exist and neither will we," Trista told them.

"What do you mean neither will we?" Raye asked.

"Serena will become Queen, but the Nega Moon will still come back to the past and try to take over and will succeed because Reni won't be there to help stop them and they will kill us," Hotaru explained. "Not to mention Diamond will get Serena."

"Amy did you find anything when you checked the records?" Trista asked.

"The only person with a name anything close to Serena's was named Serena Moon and it is quite possible that she could have changed her name to that. The ticket reservation was to fly to Tulsa, Oklahoma in the United States," Amy replied.

Trista and Hotaru smiled as if they knew this. Maybe that was because they did.

"Good. Raye?" 

"I saw Serena and a guy who looked like Darien only with brown hair with the top dyed blonde," Raye replied. "That's all the fire would let me see."

"That sounds like a guy I met at a recent med. conference. His name was Seth something. He looked familiar," Darien said.

"The other day, I asked the fire about that feeling I got when Jedite was killed and it showed me the four generals and the same guy, Seth, only the four generals were good. Almost like Beryl had brainwashed them and when we killed them, they were reborn as good guys.

"Scouts," Luna said, turning to them. "I'm afraid that Artemis and I have not been totally truthful about what we know of the four generals."  
" What do you mean?" Mina asked.

"The four generals were good. In fact, not only were they the male counterparts to you inners, and Prince Endymion's guard, they were also your soul mates."

"WHAT???!!!!"

"That's what Serena meant!" Raye exclaimed.

"What?"

"When we destroyed Jedite, I said that I had felt something disappear in me. It was the same with the others when the other generals died and Serena said that she felt that when Beryl killed Darien!"  
" Oh man!" Lita cried. "I wish Beryl wasn't dead!"  
" Why?" Michelle asked.

"So I could kill her!" Lita yelled as she slammed one fist.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Oh well. I'll kill those Black Star people for using Jedite since I can't get them for Nephrite, was it?"

Another sweatdrop adorned their heads.

***********************************************************

As the four generals, the Three Lights, and Seth unloaded the rest of the luggage, Serena, Rebecca, and Dipi went into the house.

"Dipi, go show Serena around the house while I make lunch," Rebecca told her.

"Okey dokey, smokey!" Dipi replied as she dragged Serena around the house.

"This sure is a big house," Serena said.

"It has to be. The Lights, the four guys, Aunt Becky and Uncle Nick, Mummy, daddy and me, and you, Aunt Serena all live here. Plus the girls stay over here sometimes."

"The girls?" Serena asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Yep. Amanda, Raven, Jo Anna, Danielle, Kris, Rachelle, and Trisha! They're Mummy's best friends."

"You know, those names sound familiar," Serena said.

"Amandy, Raviena, Jo Anna, Daniellea, Krisaniya, Rachelle and Trishali!" Dipi chanted.

"Of course! The twins!" Serena said before she could stop herself.

"Yep! The twins!" Dipi said. "Of Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amarrah, Michelle, and Trista!"

Serena backed up against the wall, slid down to the floor, and fell unconscious.

***********************************************************

The end of Part 3

Sandra: Ahhhhhh!!!!! Another cliffhanger!!!! NO!!!!! Oh well. I was sooo psyched about the reviews that you were giving me, I decided I liked them and I want more! So, I got out this next part. 

Okay, you people probably have some questions. How and why does Dipi know all this? That will be answered in Part 4. Why Fort Smith, Arkansas, USA? Because I live here. 

Why did I make them fly to Tulsa? Because that's the nearest airport that major flights come in from. The Fort Smith airport sucks and isn't big enough.

What was that 'Okey dokey, smokey' thing? I say that when I'm hyper and as you can see, Dipi, my daughter, is on sugar high. Remember the Rock Candy that Yaten took away from her?

What's wrong with my Granny Pearl? She's crazy. Plain and simple.

Remember to visit my website: "http://www.homestead.com/sailormoonyeah/SailorSunscoolpage.html"

Same webpage, different order of words.


	4. Part 4: Serena’s what?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other original S.M. characters. I do however own all new characters; Selene, Sailor Sun/Sandra, Sailor Earth/Rebecca, Sailor Aphrodite/Danielle, Sailor Quicksilver/Amanda, Sailor Aries/Raven, Sailor Jove/Jo Anna, Tuxedo Solar/Seth, Tuxedo Metis/Devin, Tuxedo Europa/Mike, Tuxedo Thebe/Jason, Tuxedo Io/Heath, Tuxedo Terra/Nick, Janer, all new youma, Kaner, Mani, and King Mishata. In addition, others not owned by the Sailor Moon People and others that I have not mentioned.

Oh and Amarrah and Michelle are not Lesbians. In addition, Amarrah is girlie.

Also, important info: The generals are the Manga ones. That means Zoycite is a guy and Zoycite and Kunzite are not homos. Also, if you've read the Manga, you'll understand what's going on with the generals and the inners.

I do not own Back Here. BBMak and whoever else own it. Naoko Takeuchi and whoever else own sailor Moon.

This song goes good with this story so if you own the c.d./cassette, with this song on it or if you have the midi, MP3, or realplayer version of this song, listen to it while reading this. (AN: You'll understand what the song is for later)

BBMak - Back Here

Baby set me free 

From this misery 

I can't take it no more 

Since you ran away 

Nothing's been the same 

Don't know what I'm living for

Here I am so alone 

And there's nothing in this world I can do

Until you're back here baby 

Miss you want you need you so 

Until you're back here baby 

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Let you go 

So I told you lies 

Even made you cry 

Baby I was so wrong 

Girl I promise you 

Now my love is true 

This is where my heart belongs

Coz here I am so alone 

And there's nothing in this world I can do

Until you're back here baby 

Miss you want you need you so 

Until you're back here baby

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Let you go 

And I wonder (wonder) 

Are you thinking of me

Coz I'm thinking of you 

And I wonder (wonder)

Are you ever coming back in my life

Coz here I am so alone 

And there's nothing in this world I can do 

Until you're back here baby

Miss you want you need you so

Until you're back here baby

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Until you're back here baby... 

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Until you're back here baby... 

Created: Sunday, November 05, 2000 4:30:11 PM

KEY:

"..." Speaking

'...' Thought

**********: Scene change

{...}: Flashback

[...]: Dream

(AN:...): Author's notes

Scouts are age:

Serena: 19

Amy: 19

Raye: 20

Lita: 19

Mina: 19

Hotaru: 16

Trista: 26

Amarrah: 22

Michelle: 22

Darien: 23

Betrayal

Part 4: Serena's what?

By

Sandra Solaria Dees/Sailor Sun

Where we last left off in Part 3:

Serena backed up against the wall, slid down to the floor, and fell unconscious.

A small fairy like woman appeared next to Dipi.

"Princess Serendipity," she said.

"Yes Grandmother?"

"You shouldn't have done that to your Aunt," her grandmother said.

"I'm sorry, Grandmother Serenity," Dipi answered.

"It's okay, Serendipity. But be sure not to do that much any more."

"Yes, your highness," Dipi answered.

"Tell your mother and everyone else I came to the living world," Serenity said.

"Yes, Grandmother," Dipi bowed.

"Thank you, Serendipity," she was about to fade out when Dipi stopped her.

"Grandmother?"

"Yes?"  
" Why can't you be in regular form anymore? Why do you have to be a fairy ghost?"

"Because it takes a great deal of energy to come to this world in regular form," the ghost answered.

"Oh. Thank you for coming Grandmother," Dipi said.

"I hope next time, your mother will be here."

The small fairy disappeared.

"Good bye, Grandmother Serenity."

Dipi turned to the unconscious Serena and smiled.

She ran down the stairs to get some help.

"Seiya, Taiki, Yaten-baka, Kevin, Zach, Nate, Jed!" Dipi called," Daddy!"

" What is it, Dipi-baka?" Yaten said as he and the others carried in the luggage.

"Aunt Serena fainted and Grandmother Serenity came and told me to tell you hi!"

"Why'd Serena faint?" Seiya asked as he sat down one of her suitcases.

"She figured out who the girls were. And I think that she put the rest together. And most of it probably came from that 'Hello Princess Serenity' that Kunzite did."

"So that is really Serenity?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. I was almost positive that it was she."  
" Good. Maybe now we can find the others. Cause she'll know where they are," Seth said.

"But will she help us?" A voice said from the door.

***********************************************************

Back in Tokyo at the Cherry Hill Temple…

"Lita did you find anything?" Trista asked her.

"Not a thing. She didn't leave an address book or anything."

"Mina?"

"The only thing they told me is that she was adopted and was born in Arkansas, USA. She knew so she could have gone there, so as the find her brother and sister," Mina said.

"Brother and sister?"

"She had a brother and sister and they where triplets. They said that their names where Nicholas and Cassandra."  
" So they where reborn as triplets!"

"Good! Apparently, she wasn't at the airport, Amarrah, or the bus terminal, Michelle. So it's your turn, Darien."

"She broke the link," He said glumly.

"WHAT?????!!!!!!"

"She broke the link that we had. I don't know how, but I do know why," He said.

"Damn it to the Negaverse!" Amarrah yelled. (AN: I used Negaverse instead of Hell again::: grin:::)

"We don't have much to work with but I know that we can find her," Trista said.

***********************************************************

Back in Fort Smith…

Serena woke up to someone putting a cold, wet washcloth on her forehead.

"Where am I?" Serena asked.

"You're in your room, Serena," a female voice said.

"What happened?"

"Dipi said you fainted."  
" Who are you?"

"I'm Sandra," the girl said.

"Seth's wife?"

"Mm hmm," Sandra replied.

"He told me that you were Sandy Pattè," Serena said.

"He told me that you were Kevee Topazia," Sandra told her.

"He said you got mad easily and that since I was here, you wouldn't make him sleep on the couch when you were mad," Serena had run out of thing to say.

Sandra laughed.

"That's true."

***********************************************************

Later that week…

Serena woke up and got a nauseous feeling and ran to the bathroom.

Seiya heard her and went to help.

"I was sick like this yesterday; too," Serena said in-between sticking her head over the toilet bowl.

"I really don't think that here's stomach flu going around," Seiya said, tying her hair back.

Serena remembered something that Raye had said.

{"Yeah! What if she turns out to be pregnant, or something!"}

"What if…" Serena's eyes widened. "Holy Shi…" she couldn't finish. She ducked her head down again.

Seiya got a washcloth and got it wet.   
" What were you going to say?" Seiya asked her as she raided up. He handed her the washcloth.

"I think I might be pregnant."

***********************************************************

Mani approached Janer as he advanced towards the throne room.

"What do you want, Mani?" Janer sneered.

"Why, what ever do you mean?" Mani smiled.

"Stuff it, Mani."  
" The King doesn't like the way the 'Serenity Project' is going. After all, there are more scouts where the Princess is."

"Why do you think I gathered a thousand youma?"

***********************************************************

"What do you mean?" Seiya asked her.

"I think I might possibly be pregnant."

"I heard that, but why do you think you might be pregnant?"

"Darien and me didn't use protection," Serena blushed.

"We should have Amanda and Rebecca look at you then," Seiya said.

"Rebecca's Sailor Earth isn't she?"

"Yeah and Amanda is Quicksilver, Raven is Aries, Jo Anna is Jove, Danielle is Aphrodite, Kris is Chronos, Rachelle is Poseidon, and Trisha is Hades. Sandra is Sailor Sun and Dipi is…" Serena interrupted him.

"Chibi-Sun."

"No. Dipi's Sailor Solar. Sandra's future daughter, Sandy, takes the role of Chibi-Sun. But don't tell them I told you. Let them figure out who you are first."

"Yaten-baka! Give me back my cookie!" Yaten and Dipi's argument could be heard all over the house.

"Dipi-baka!"

"Yaten, share!" Seiya yelled down to them.

"There's a preschool about a mile away, Yaten!" Serena shouted.

"So why don't you go enroll!" Yaten called back.

"You want me to come with you? Awe, Yaten-bishojo's scared!" Serena called.

"Geisha girl, Serena!" Yaten retorted.

"I am not a Japanese whore!" Serena yelled.

"I've seen you in those mini-skirts! Yaten shrieked.

"You've been in them too!" Seiya and Serena yelled back in unison.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yaten-baka!" Serena and Seiya sweat-dropped.

"Seiya and Serena sittin' in a gutter, eatin' peanut butter, Frenchin' each other!" Yaten yelled.

Serena turned to Seiya," Let's get 'em!"

They ran down the steps and Seiya tackled him.   
" Dipi, go get that jump rope over there," Serena said.

Dipi did as Serena told her as Seiya wrestled Yaten in a chair.

Serena took the jump rope and tied Yaten to the chair.

"I have a sock that I wear everyday that we can use for his mouth," Dipi offered.

"Got duck tape, too?"

"You bet!"

A few minutes later, Dipi came back with a dirty, filthy, grimy, dingy, vile smelling sock (AN: All those words let you imagine just how dirty that is. Most people don't have a real live visual of that :::grin:::) and a roll of duck tape.

"You'll never get away with this, I tell you!" Yaten yelled.

"And way pray tell, not?" Seiya asked, taking the sock from Dipi with the tips of his thumb and forefinger (AN: I wouldn't want to touch it ether ::::goofy grin:::).

"The solar scouts will help me!" Yaten screamed his girlie scream.

"They don't like you," Seiya said as he stuffed the sock in Yaten's mouth.

Yaten let out a muffled screech and tried to spit it out but Serena duck-taped his mouth.

"I sure am glad that that's not me," Dipi said.

"Why?"

"No reason," Dipi said, slyly, as she smiled.

"What's wrong with the sock?" Serena asked.

"Nothing, except it's dirty. Come on; let's go help with breakfast!"  
As they walked into the kitchen, Nathan, Jo Anna, and Michael were getting things out of the fridge, cabinets, and the big pantry and setting them on the counters.

There was a huge oven and stove and on top of the stove the six burners were full will pots, pans, and frying pans.

"What's in the big, blue pot?" Serena asked.

"Dinner."

"Oh goody!" Dipi said. "We're having stew for dinner!"

"What're we having for breakfast?" Seiya asked.

"Biscuits and gravy, pancakes, sausage, bacon, omelets, bangles, French toast, egg in a hole," Nathan listed.

"What's that?" Serena interrupted.

Nathan showed her. 

"That looks good! Who ever thought of cooking an egg in the middle of toast?" Serena said. "And the hole is shaped in a crescent moon!"

"What else are we having?"

"Hash browns, fried ham, and what ever else."  
" Are all of the girls coming?" Serena asked.

"Sure are. Danielle wouldn't miss a chance like this to stuff her face," Sandra said from the doorway.

" Neither would you," Seth said as he came up behind her.

"I bet that if Serena, Sandra, and Nick were to have an eating contest they'd tie," Seiya said.

"Hey!" Sandra, Serena, and Nick, who'd just arrived, said in unison.

"It's true," Seth said into Sandra's ear.

"I know it is, but you don't have to point it out every two seconds!" Sandra whined.

"She could definitely pass for Serena's sister," Taiki said as he walked into the kitchen.   
" Oh yeah," Seiya said.  
" Hey!!" Sandra and Serena yelled into their ears.

"Ahh!" They shouted as they fell to the ground.

"Humph! That'll teach yah!" Serena and Sandra said together.

"Yodel aidey who!" A voice called from the living room.

"Nobody here but us chickens!" Serena and Sandra called back.

"You sure are chickens!" A girl said as she walked into the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Serena.

She gasped;" I'm seeing two Sandra's except one's hair is longer."

"This is Serena, Raven," Sandra said introducing them.

Meanwhile, Serena was in shock.

Raven looked just like Raye. She had to be her twin.

"Hi!" Serena said, taking Raven's extended hand.

Raven gasped again.

'I feel a strange presence in her. Almost like Sandra's, but not quite,' Raven thought.

'Her spiritual energy is somewhat like Raye's. Now I'm positive that this is Princess Raviena of Mars,' Serena thought.

"What's wrong, Rave?" Sandra asked her. "Serena?"

A shared flash back haunted Serena and Raven.

["Princess Raylena, Princess Raviena, meet hers and his highnesses, Supreme Princess Serenity, Princess Cassandra, and Prince Nicholas."]

"Sere? Rave?"

"Wha…what?" Serena said as she snapped out of the trance.

"Man you guys were spacing out, just like Sandra," Jo Anna said.

"Were not!" Raven and Serena said.

"Wait a second!" Serena said. "Why'd you just call me Sere?"

"Cause it's a shortened version of your name, Serena," Sandra said.

"Or Serenity!" Dipi said.

"What'd you say?" Raven asked.

"Sere can be short for Serenity."

"But why would I call her Serenity?" Sandra asked.

"Because maybe that's who you thought she was," Raven said.

"But why would I think that she was my long lost sister?"

"Because we look alike. And we both have a long lost sister. Yours is named something like Serenity, and mine is named Cassandra. I also have a long lost brother named Nicholas, and you have a found long lost brother named Nicholas. My name is close to Serenity and your name is Cassandra," Serena pointed out. "And Dipi doesn't just call anyone her aunt or uncle."

"You were both adopted," Dipi said. "And you're both from Grandmother's Silver Millennium."

Everyone's heads jerked up.

"The only one who could ever take claim for the Silver Millennium who is Queen Serenity!" Serena said.

"I know," Dipi grinned. "Grandmother Serenity. And Aunt Serenity."

"Serendipity Chrysanthemum Dees!" Sandra said. "We told you not to say anything that might give it away. Now we're going to have to erase Serena's memories."

"No you won't. Princess Serendipity was only doing what I told her to do;" a girl stepped into the room. She was the carbon copy of Trista.

She stepped up to Serena.

"Hello, Supreme Princess Serenity," She bowed to Serena.

"Trisha?"  
" Yes, Sandra?"

"Is she really Serenity?"

"See for yourself," Trisha waved to the broach on Sandra's shirt.

Sandra took the broach off and watched as it grew in her hand.

"Solar Crystal, show me my sister," Sandra said.

The stone, no crystal, flew out of her hand and over to Serena.

Serena reached up to touch it.

"No don't!" Sandra said. "Touch that and your life will never be the same."

"My life is already abnormal," Serena said. "I'm Sailor Moon."  
She touched it as she said the last word. She screamed as the room filled with light.

"This was a bad idea!"

"No! It was the time line!" Trisha yelled.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Serena screamed as a foreign, yet familiar power filled her body.

A new feeling washed over her, Sandra, and Nick.

Suddenly every thing was back to the way it was before and Serena fell to the ground, holding her stomach in pain.

"Oh my gosh!" Sandra said. "That's the same pain I felt when I was pregnant and tried to do that!"

"Then that means that I am pregnant," Serena gasped.

***********************************************************

The End of Part Four!!!!!

Sandra: Oh my gosh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wicked cool huh? Well, review me so I'll hurry to make the next part.

Bai bai!


	5. Part 5: But, I was going to have Triplet...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other original S.M. characters. I do however own all new characters; Selene, Sailor Sun/Sandra, Sailor Earth/Rebecca, Sailor Aphrodite/Danielle, Sailor Quicksilver/Amanda, Sailor Aries/Raven, Sailor Jove/Jo Anna, Tuxedo Solar/Seth, Tuxedo Metis/Devin, Tuxedo Europa/Mike, Tuxedo Thebe/Jason, Tuxedo Io/Heath, Tuxedo Terra/Nick, Janer, all new youma, Kaner, Mani, and King Mishata. In addition, others not owned by the Sailor Moon People and others that I have not mentioned.

Oh and Amarrah and Michelle are not Lezbos. In addition, Amarrah is girlie.

Also, important info: The generals are the manga ones. That means Zoycite is a guy and Zoycite and Kunzite are not homos. Also, if you've read the manga, you'll understand what's going on with the generals and the inners.

I do not own Back Here. BBMak and whoever else own it. Naoko Takeuchi and whoever else own sailor Moon.

This song goes good with this story so if you own the c.d./cassette, with this song on it or if you have the midi, MP3, or realplayer version of this song, listen to it while reading this. (AN: You'll understand what the song is for later)

BBMak - Back Here

Baby set me free 

From this misery 

I can't take it no more 

Since you ran away 

Nothing's been the same 

Don't know what I'm living for

Here I am so alone 

And there's nothing in this world I can do

Until you're back here baby 

Miss you want you need you so 

Until you're back here baby 

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Let you go 

So I told you lies 

Even made you cry 

Baby I was so wrong 

Girl I promise you 

Now my love is true 

This is where my heart belongs

Coz here I am so alone 

And there's nothing in this world I can do

Until you're back here baby 

Miss you want you need you so 

Until you're back here baby

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Let you go 

And I wonder (wonder) 

Are you thinking of me

Coz I'm thinking of you 

And I wonder (wonder)

Are you ever coming back in my life

Coz here I am so alone 

And there's nothing in this world I can do 

Until you're back here baby

Miss you want you need you so

Until you're back here baby

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Until you're back here baby... 

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Until you're back here baby... 

Created: Sunday, November 19, 2000 10:13:48 PM

KEY:

"..." Speaking

'...' Thought

**********: Scene change

{...}: Flashback

[...]: Dream

(AN:...): Author's notes

Scouts are age:

Serena: 19

Amy: 19

Raye: 19

Lita: 20

Mina: 19

Hotaru: 16

Trista: 26

Amarrah: 22

Michelle: 22

Darien: 23

Betrayal

Part 5: But, I was going to have Triplets!

By

Sandra Solaria Dees/Sailor Sun

Where we last left off in Part 4:

Serena fell to the ground, holding her stomach in pain.

"Oh my gosh!" Sandra said. "That's the same pain I felt when I was pregnant and tried to do that!"

"Then that means that I'm pregnant," Serena gasped.

"So you were right!" Seiya said.

"I knew you were, Aunt Serena! Trisha told me because she needed me to make this happen," Dipi said.

"But why now?" Serena asked as tears spilled over her cheeks," Why now, when Darien and the others betrayed me?"

***********************************************************

Back in Tokyo at that moment…

"Oh, Serena. I swear, I'm going to kill the Black Star forever making me doubt you. I just want you back, Serena. I'm so sorry," Darien said to the picture of him and Serena that he was holding in his hand.

In the background was his radio playing Serena's favorite station. 

"This next song is by BBMak and is called 'Back Here'. It's dedicated to anyone whose ever been in this kind of situation," the DJ on the radio said.

The song started as he finished saying that:

****

Baby set me free 

From this misery 

I can't take it no more 

Since you ran away 

Nothing's been the same 

Darien turned his head to the radio.

****

Don't know what I'm living for

Here I am so alone 

And there's nothing in this world I can do

Until you're back here baby 

Miss you want you need you so 

Until you're back here baby 

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Let you go 

So I told you lies 

Even made you cry 

Baby I was so wrong 

Girl I promise you 

Now my love is true 

This is where my heart belongs

Darien gasped. It was the same thing had happened between him and Serena just a week ago.

****

Coz here I am so alone 

And there's nothing in this world I can do

Until you're back here baby 

Miss you want you need you so 

Until you're back here baby

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Let you go 

And I wonder (wonder) 

Are you thinking of me

Coz I'm thinking of you 

And I wonder (wonder)

Are you ever coming back in my life

Coz here I am so alone 

And there's nothing in this world I can do 

Until you're back here baby

Miss you want you need you so

Until you're back here baby

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Until you're back here baby... 

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Until you're back here baby... 

Darien couldn't believe it. The song was the exact way that he had felt since Serena had left.

(AN: Told you you'd understand what I needed the song for when I got to that spot ^_^)

***********************************************************

Still in Tokyo, at the Cherry Hill Temple…

"Still no luck you guys," Amy said as she sat at the table and was feverishly pounding away at the keys.

"Damn!" Raye said as she pounded the table with her fist much the same way as Lita and Amarrah were doing. 

"I'm going to meditate and see if I can pick anything up," Raye said, sighing sadly as she got up from her seat and went to the fire room.

"I hope she'll be all right," Mina said as they watched Raye leave.

"Who, Raye or Serena?" Amy asked.

"Both."

***********************************************************

In the Fire Room…

Raye sat in front of the fire and started to meditate.

"Oh Great Fire, please let me know where Serena is!" Raye said.

Suddenly, Raye saw a girl in the fire.

She gasped and jumped up.

"Be calm Princess Raylena. I am here to help you find your Princess," the girl said. "She is in a town in Arkansas. It is called Fort Smith. You must go find her before it is too late. And be careful. I will be helping you out along the way, with hints on were she is. I can't give you her exact location because time must go by before you find her. She is safe, because she is in the care of your twins and the Three Lights."

At that, the girl disappeared and Raye yelled, "ALL RIGHT!".

***********************************************************

While Raye was in the Fire Room…

"Why the Negaverse did we believe those goddamned dreams?!" Amarrah asked angrily. (AN: The Negaverse instead of Hell thing is getting to be a habit. :::grin:::)

"You know, I think that it was more our fault than the Black Star's," Hotaru said, quietly.

"Why do you say that, Firefly?" Amarrah asked.

"Because the dreams were the release," Hotaru said. "Of our emotions. We were bottled up, angry at Serena and the dreams just made us worse and finally made us snap."

"Hotaru's right, you know. We were all looking for something to get mad, at Serena, about," Amy said. "But we just kept it all inside until the nightmares made us blow."

"But still, the Black Star is partially at fault if not ours," Lita said, angrily.

"That's why we've got to find Serena before the time line changes!" Mina said. "Not only so the time line doesn't change but so we don't keep Serena thinking that we hate her. Plus, she's the super-glue that holds us together. With out her, we won't be the scouts any more. I mean. What's a team with out the leader?"

"Serena did say in the note that Trista was in charge," Lita pointed out.

"What Mina's trying to say is, I'm only a temporary leader and Serena is the only one who should be in the leader spot," Trista said. "I for one, don't care if I'm in the leader spot or not, because I know that Serena _is _the only one who should be in that position."

"Yeah, what she said," Mina pointed to Trista.

"That's why we've got to find her, fast," Michelle said.

"If we're going to find her, we'll have to work our butts off," Hotaru said.

"ALL RIGHT!" Raye's voice came from inside the fire room.

Raye ran into the meeting room and almost screamed.

"She's in Fort Smith, Arkansas with the Three Lights and our twins!" Raye yelled.

"ALL RIGHT!" Everyone yelled.

"Ok, someone call Darien and tell him, some one call Serena's parents, and someone call the airport!" Amy yelled.

"Amy, calm down, gees," Mina said, as Amy jumped up.

" Potluck is the right word," Luna said, coming into the room.

"No, smorgasbord is the correct word," Artemis argued.

"No, it's potluck."

"Smorgasbord is the word."

"No, potluck."

"No…"

"Guys," Amy said as she picked up Luna and slung her on her shoulder. "We know what town she's in!"

"You know what town Serena's in?" Artemis asked.

"YES!"

***********************************************************

In at the Dees' house…

"Serena, honey, please don't cry," Seiya said as the girl cried on the tiled floor.

"Yeah, Sere. We're all here for you," Sandra crouched next to her.

"What's going on in there?" a voice said from the living room.

An Amy clone walked into the room.

"Amanda, thank god you're here," Sandra got up.

"Sandra, I know that you don't believe in God, but please," Michael said.

"Yah, yah," Sandra brushed him off as she walked to Amanda.

"C'I see your 'puter?" Sandra asked.

"Why?" 

"I think that Sere's pregnant," Sandra said motioning to Serena.

"Oh my," Amanda said as she noticed Serena on the floor.

"Oh my, what?" a voice asked as a Mina clone stepped into the room. "Oh, that's what. Oh my."

"Oh my yourself!" Serena said as she slowly stood with the help of Seiya and Taiki.

"You're Serena, aren't you?" Danielle, the Mina clone, asked.

"V-chan!" Sandra hushed her.

"Wha…what'd you call her?" Serena looked confused as she leaned on Seiya for support.

"Sandra, you always were a blonde ditz," Raven said.

"No, Danielle is," Sandra retorted, sticking her tongue out. "Wait, I'm supposed to say something mean about you!"

Danielle whacked her over the head.

"Sandra, you have really good comebacks when you do them at the right person, unless you haven't had caffeine yet," Seth said as Sandra fell to the ground.

He stuck a hand out for her to help get off the ground with, but instead, she pulled him down and Sandra was standing and Seth was on the floor.

"Never do that to someone who has trained as much as I have," Sandra grinned and looked over Amanda's shoulder at the small blue computer in her hand.

"Owie," Seth said as he painfully got up.

"Wait a tic!" Sandra said as she looked at the computer screen.

"What?" Serena asked.

"It says here that you're only carrying one child! Not three like Selene said you would!" Sandra said.

"What?" Danielle said. "But what about Reni, Dymion, and Ari?"

No one noticed as Trisha looked on with mirth in her eyes.

***********************************************************

Back in Tokyo…

"Darien?" Raye said into the telephone.

"Yeah," Darien answered.

"We've found her!" Raye said," Come down to the temple as soon as you can."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Click.

***********************************************************

Back in Fort Smith…

"But I thought I was supposed to have triplets!" Serena said. 

"So did we, but apparently the time line was changed when you left Tokyo," Nick said.

"What'll happen now?" Serena asked.

***********************************************************

End of Part 5!

Sandra: So how was it?

Serena: I hated when that happened. I didn't know what the Negaverse was going on.

Sandra: Oh get over it, Sere. It's done with and you know what happens next.

Serena: Yah, but I still didn't like that time.

Sandra (to readers): God she's a whiny-butt.

Serena: I heard that!

Sandra: Damn. Oh well, gotta go! Bye everyone!

P.S. Visit my webpage! "http://www.homestead.com/sailormoonyeah/SailorSunscoolpage.html"


	6. Part 6: Emily Mollianna

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other original S.M. characters. I do however own all new characters; Selene, Sailor Sun/Sandra, Sailor Earth/Rebecca, Sailor Aphrodite/Danielle, Sailor Quicksilver/Amanda, Sailor Aries/Raven, Sailor Jove/Jo Anna, Tuxedo Solar/Seth, Tuxedo Metis/Devin, Tuxedo Europa/Mike, Tuxedo Thebe/Jason, Tuxedo Io/Heath, Tuxedo Terra/Nick, Janer, all new youma, Kaner, Mani, and King Mishata. In addition, others not owned by the Sailor Moon People and others that I have not mentioned.

Oh and Amarrah and Michelle are not Lesbians. In addition, Amarrah is girlie.

Also, important info: The generals are the manga ones. That means Zoycite is a guy and Zoycite and Kunzite are not homos. Also, if you've read or heard about the manga, you'll understand what's going on with the generals and the inners.

I do not own Back Here. BBMak and whoever else own it. Naoko Takeuchi and whoever else own sailor Moon.

This song goes good with this story so if you own the c.d./cassette, with this song on it or if you have the midi, MP3, or realplayer version of this song, listen to it while reading this. It adds to the mood. ^_^

BBMak - Back Here

Baby set me free 

From this misery 

I can't take it no more 

Since you ran away 

Nothing's been the same 

Don't know what I'm living for

Here I am so alone 

And there's nothing in this world I can do

Until you're back here baby 

Miss you want you need you so 

Until you're back here baby 

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Let you go 

So I told you lies 

Even made you cry 

Baby I was so wrong 

Girl I promise you 

Now my love is true 

This is where my heart belongs

Coz here I am so alone 

And there's nothing in this world I can do

Until you're back here baby 

Miss you want you need you so 

Until you're back here baby

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Let you go 

And I wonder (wonder) 

Are you thinking of me

Coz I'm thinking of you 

And I wonder (wonder)

Are you ever coming back in my life

Coz here I am so alone 

And there's nothing in this world I can do 

Until you're back here baby

Miss you want you need you so

Until you're back here baby

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Until you're back here baby... 

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Until you're back here baby... 

Created: Sunday, December 03, 2000 4:20:39 PM

KEY:

"..." Speaking

'...' Thought

**********: Scene change

{...}: Flashback

[...]: Dream

(AN:...): Author's notes

Scouts are age:

Serena: 19

Amy: 19

Raye: 19

Lita: 20

Mina: 19

Hotaru: 16

Trista: 26

Amarrah: 22

Michelle: 22

Darien: 23

This part is going to skip a lot of time, so if you get confused, sorry.

Betrayal

Part 6: Emily Mollianna

By

Sandra Solaria Dees/Sailor Sun

Where we last left off in Part 5:

3 months later…

"Hey, you guys, come here!"

"What now, Mina?"

"A girl just appeared and told me to look on the Southside of Fort Smith!" Mina said enthusiastically.

"Really?" Raye said. "What'd she look like?"

"She looked kinda like Trista," Mina said.

"That's the same girl I saw in the fire," Raye murmured.

"Well, let's get going then!" Darien said as they walked the streets of downtown Fort Smith.

***********************************************************

In Trisha's house…

"Whew. Appearing like that is really exhausting," Trisha said. "At least they'll have some clue as to where they're going. Only 15 more months to go."

***********************************************************

6 months later…

At the Dees' house…

"Man, my back is killing me," Serena moaned as she waddled into the kitchen.

"Tell it to stop," Sandra said.

Serena stuck her tongue out.

"Serena, you look like a frog trying to find food," Jo Anna told her as she stirred the contents of a big pot.

"Yah, well you look more like a frog than I do in all those green cloths," Serena retorted.

"What's cookin' Jo?" Seth asked as he came in with Dipi on his shoulders.

"I thought we'd do something Ja…um…oriental for June 30th," Jo Anna answered.

"Oh my God! I completely forgot!" Serena said.

"Does that mean…?" Nathan asked, motioning to Serena's enlarged stomach.

"Maybe not, because I'm not carrying the triplets," Serena said.

"But didn't Selene say that anyone with moon blood had to be born on June 30th?" Nick asked.

"She did say that didn't she?"

"And she said that we were all born when the moon was out," Sandra said.

"But the moon's out right…" Serena said. She paused as her water broke. "Now."

"Ok, Dipi, get Serena's bag," Seth instructed as he bent down and let Dipi slid off his back.

"'K, Daddy!" Dipi said as she ran up the stairs.

"Where's Rebecca?" Serena asked.

"She had to arrange some things down at the hospital," Nick said, taking his car keys out of his pocket.

"Nathan, will you call Seiya?" Serena asked as Sandra tossed the mop to Mike. 

He gave her a dirty look but she retorted with a 'death glare'.

"Sure," Nathan said as he pulled out his communicator.

"Thanks," Serena said as Sandra, Nick, and Seth lead her out of the kitchen.

Dipi came flying down the stairs with a yellow duffel bag in her hands at record-breaking speed.

"You can't go right now Dipi," Sandra said as she took the duffel bag.

"But…"

"Seiya and the girls are going to meet you there!" Nathan called.

"Thank you, Nathan!" 

***********************************************************

In a hotel room on the opposite side of Fort Smith…

"It's been 9 god-be-damned months since we ran her off! When are we going to find her?" Amarrah asked angrily.

"At least we know she's here," Amy said.

"Yeah, but we've looked all over this city! And we still haven't found her," Lita said.

"Maybe we're not looking in the right places," Darien said quietly. "Maybe she's somewhere that we'd never think to look."

"But where would that be?" Michelle asked.

"Several places," Raye said. "The library, the hospital, the asylum. Wait, she'd be there."

"Raye!" everyone shouted.

"Calm down. I'm just trying to lighten the mood a little," Raye defended her self.

"That wasn't funny at all Raye. Especially when we are looking for her to apologize for all the mean things we said!" Hotaru said. "And if you don't stop being so mean to her, I'm going to use my Silence Glave on you!"

"Hotaru!" Michelle said, in horror.

"I agree with Hotaru. You need to lay off," Amarrah said. "Especially since we're looking for her because we ran her off."

***********************************************************

As the van pulled up to the hospital, a bunch of nurses came out with a wheelchair.

15 minutes later Seiya pulled up in his van, parked, and got out with a few of the Solars with him.

***********************************************************

Back with the scouts…

"Something's wrong with Serena," Darien said suddenly.

"But I thought that the link was gone," Mina said.

"Those kind of links can be blocked by one of the persons connected to it. The block can come down when the person is caught of guard or in pain," Trista said.

"So that means that Serena is very distracted," Mina said.

"No surprise in that," Raye murmured.

"Or she's in pain," Darien finished.

***********************************************************

10 hours later at the hospital…

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl," Rebecca, Dr. Shields now, said as she handed the small neonatal to the very exhausted Serena.

"Do you have a name?" the nurse asked.

"Emily Mollianna," Serena replied.

"Mollianna?" the nurse asked.

"Yes. M-O-L-L-I-A-N-N-A," Serena spelled out.

"What's the father's name?" 

"I…don't know," Serena lied.

"Very well," the nurse said as she took Emily Mollianna from Serena and left the room.

"Why'd you name her that?" Seiya asked from Serena's side.

"You remember Molly Baker?" Serena asked. "That was her full name, Emily Mollianna. I always told her that I'd name my first daughter after her. And I did."

"She'll be glad to know that," Seiya said. "If you ever go back."

"I'm going to call her," Serena said quietly.

"No need to call me. I all ready know," a voice said from the doorway.

Serena gasped as she looked up.

"Molly? How did you find me?" Serena asked.

"I didn't really. I came here because my aunt was sick and I saw your name outside the room," Molly answered, coming inside. "Why'd you run away?"

"You wouldn't understand," Serena said looking down.

"Serena, you know you can trust her," Seiya said.

"Of course you can trust me, Serena!" Molly said.

"If I'm going to tell you everything," Serena said, "then we're going to need someplace more private than this."

"Why?" Molly asked her.

"Because we know Earth's best kept secret," Seiya said.

"Why the United states has had so many moronic presidents?" Molly asked.

Seiya and Serena sweat-dropped.

"No! Who the sailor scouts are!" Seiya said loudly.

"Seiya, you know the rules! No scout business in public!" Zach said, coming into the room, unaware that Molly was in the re. When he saw her, he added," You don't need to talk about the article that we're writing about them."

"I'm going to tell her," Serena said to Zach.

"You know your sister is not going to like this one little bit," Zach said. "Emily Mollianna weighs 9.3 pounds. (AN: Can a baby weigh that much?"  
" Sister? You don't have a sister," Molly said, very confused.

"Moll, I was adopted," Serena said as Zach left the room.  
" You were?"

"Yes. I have a brother and a sister. We're triplets," Serena said.

"Who. Two Serena's and a guy Serena," Molly said as she sat down in a chair. 

"How long are you going to be in town?" Serena asked the redhead.

"Two weeks."

"Good. When I get out of here, I'll tell you everything," Serena said.  
" Serena Usagi Tsukino!"  
"Sandra Solaria Dees," Serena said dryly.

"Do you even remember what I told you about our identities?" Sandra said. She turned to Molly and said, with her voice dripping with sarcasm, " Why hello Molly. It's so _good_ to see you again."

"Sandra. It's been awhile," Molly said with just as much sarcasm.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Serena and Seiya said in unison.

***********************************************************

End of Part 6!!!

Cliffhanger!!! I love cliffhangers.

Sandra: It stunk didn't it? I know nothing about childbirth or what goes on at the hospital so bear (bad pun)with me.

Review me please. I'd like to know what everyone thinks about my story.


	7. Part 7a: The Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other original S.M. characters. I do however own all new characters; Selene, Sailor Sun/Sandra, Sailor Earth/Rebecca, Sailor Aphrodite/Danielle, Sailor Quicksilver/Amanda, Sailor Aries/Raven, Sailor Jove/JoAnna, Tuxedo Solar/Seth, Tuxedo Metis/Devin, Tuxedo Europa/Mike, Tuxedo Thebe/Jason, Tuxedo Io/Heath, Tuxedo Terra/Nick, Janer, all new youma, Kaner, Mani, and King Mishata.

Oh and Amarrah and Michelle aren't lesbians. And Amarrah is girlie.

I do not own Back Here. BBMak and whoever else own it. Naoko Takeuchi and whoever else own sailor Moon.

This song goes good with this story so if you own the c.d./cassette, with this song on it or if you have the midi, MP3, or realplayer version of this song, listen to it while reading this. Several songs will be used in this story and to go with the story better, some of the songs will have been written and sung by The Three Lights, just for the story(i.e. Still on your side, by BBMak).

BBMak - Back Here

Baby set me free 

From this misery 

I can't take it no more 

Since you ran away 

Nothing's been the same 

Don't know what I'm living for

Here I am so alone 

And there's nothing in this world I can do

Until you're back here baby 

Miss you want you need you so 

Until you're back here baby 

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Let you go 

So I told you lies 

Even made you cry 

Baby I was so wrong 

Girl I promise you 

Now my love is true 

This is where my heart belongs

Coz here I am so alone 

And there's nothing in this world I can do

Until you're back here baby 

Miss you want you need you so 

Until you're back here baby

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Let you go 

And I wonder (wonder) 

Are you thinking of me

Coz I'm thinking of you 

And I wonder (wonder)

Are you ever coming back in my life

Coz here I am so alone 

And there's nothing in this world I can do 

Until you're back here baby

Miss you want you need you so

Until you're back here baby

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't 

Until you're back here baby... 

Until you're back here baby...

Until you're back here baby...

Until you're back here baby...

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't

Created: Sunday, March 25, 2001, 4:07:37 PM

KEY:

"..." Speaking

**********...: Scene change

{...}: Flashback

[...]: Dream

(AN:...): Author's notes

Scouts are age:

Serena: 20

Amy: 19

Raye: 20

Lita: 19

Mina: 19

Hotaru: 17

Trista: 26

Amarrah: 23

Michelle: 23

Darien: 23

Betrayal

Part 7a: The Battle

By

Sandra Solaria Dees/Sailor Sun

"Ok, what's going on?" Serena and Seiya asked together.

"I'm not telling!" Sandra said as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned away.

"Me neither!" Molly said as she turned the other way.

"Oh boy!" Serena and Seiya sighed.

************************************************************

One week later…

"It sure is good to get to go home!" Serena said as she held the redheaded baby tightly, but softly.

Seiya helped her into the van, she sat down carefully, so as not to jostle Emily, failed in doing so, and Emily woke up in a very bad mood. 

"Hush little baby, don't say a word, momma's gona buy you a mocking bird," Serena sang.

"Sere, let us sing to her," Seiya said as he shut her door and climbed in the back and shut his door.

"Yeah! Let us!" Taiki said as he put his book down.

"Ok!" Serena said as she rocked Emily.

"A one, two, a one, two, three, four," Seiya started, "Hush little baby, don't say a word, daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird."

"But if that mocking bird don't sing, daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring," Taiki sand.

"But if that diamond ring turns brass," Yaten sang after Taiki.

"Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass," all three sang.

"I think that did the job," Serena whispered as she cradled Emily.

"Good," Taiki said quietly as he started the ignition.

"She's so cute!" Yaten said slowly reaching for the baby.

"No! Bad boy!" Seiya slapped Yaten's hand away from Emily.

Serena, Taiki, and Seiya laughed while Yaten rubbed his hand and murmured something.

************************************************************ 

Downtown…

"Hey, Amy, what is it?" Mina asked her.

"I thought I saw someone familiar," Amy answered.

"Familiar? Here?" Raye asked.

"Yeah. His name is Zachary Genera and he's a pediatrician. He lives here in Arkansas and he looks a lot like Zoycite," Amy explained.

"You think that they were reborn? We have no proof that they really were," Lita said.

"Hey, look over there! That girl has Serena's hairstyle!" Hotaru said as she unnoticeably pointed to a girl and four guys standing on the corner of the sidewalk.

"Those guys are the four generals!" Amy gasped.

"Are you sure?" Amarrah asked.

"That blonde does look like Jedite," Michelle said.

"Well, I'm going over there!" Lita said as she rolled up her sleeves and started towards the group.

"Lita stop!" Trista called out, intentionally loud so that the group could hear.

The group turned to them, turned back to each other, and then took off running.

"Holy Hell! They're faster than I am!" Amarrah said, taking off after them.

"Let's get 'em!" Lita yelled as they ran after them. Suddenly the group stopped.

"You'll never find Serena, you know!" The girl yelled. "Cause I know my sister and she'll never be found until she wants to be found! And she'll never be found!"  
The girl grasped the topaz pendant around her neck and shouted," Solar Crystal Teleport!"

The four men and the girl glowed yellow and then disappeared.

"'Sister'?"

"That was Princess Cassandra!" Darien realized.

"That was Sailor Sun, too!" Amy gasped.

"And those guys where the four generals!" Raye exclaimed.

"And know we know that she hates us," Darien sighed. "We might as well give up now."

"Now you just wait a second!" Amarrah said," You love her, right? Well, she loves you and no matter how mad she is, she'll always love you!"

"And no matter how much she hates us right now, I know she'll find it in her heart to forgive us!" Michelle said.

"You guys are right! We're gonna find her and apologize!" Darien said.

"Now that's out of the way, I'm wondering why they took off running when they could have teleported all along," Amy said as she took out her mini-computer.

"Yeah. That's weird," Raye pondered.

"Excuse me....can I help you?" A old lady walked out of the house that they were standing in front of.

************************************************************

One hour later at the Dees' house...

"WELCOME HOME, SERENA!" Everyone yelled as Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki helped Serena into the house with all of her stuff.

"Shh!" Serena shushed as she nodded towards the sleeping red headed Emily Mollianna in her arms.

************************************************************

At Ben Garen Park in Fort Smith...

"We should call Ilene today," Lita said. All of the scouts, including Darien, had gotten on first name bases with Serena's parents, although Kenji still didn't like Darien.

"What'll we tell her? That we found a look-a-like that turned out to be her long lost sister but then disappeared with a bunch of supposed evil henchmen?" Hotaru asked sarcastically.

Suddenly, a shrill scream pierced the air and they were up and alert.

"Let's go!" Darien said as they raced towards the scream.

What they saw turned them as white as a spilled bottle of whiteout on black carpet. (AN: I didn't want to use the old 'white as sheets' cliche. **_^o^ _**Pretty original, eh? **_^o^_**)

At least a hundred youma were standing before them.

"Holy Shit!" Amy said, much to everyone's surprise.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Trista yelled.

Everyone blinked audibly when nothing happened.

"You have to transform first, Time twit Trista," Lita said dryly.

"Oh yeah!" Trista grinned as she hit her self on the forehead. "Owie! Pluto Planet Power!"  
Everyone sweat dropped.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!" 

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

Darien took out his rose and silently transformed as well.

"So the Sailor Scouts have come all the way from Japan!" The youma said together in this eerie unison.

"Freaky!' Sailor Mars shuttered.

************************************************************

At the Dees'...

"Ow! God!" Cried Serena as she held her head in pain.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Seiya asked as he rocked Emily Mollianna.

"You blocked Darien from the link, didn't you?" Sandra asked accusingly.

"If you ever say that name," Serena growled at her.

"I'll say what I want. You blocked him, so he can't feel you transform, but you can feel him," Sandra said.

"A hundred youma at Ben Garen!" Amanda yelled, signaling the group of warriors.

"There are youma here, too?' Molly asked.

"Duh, Brooklyn," Sandra said dryly as she grabbed her broach.

"Serena, you, Emily, and Molly stay here. We're gonna dust those youma and you'll get in the way in your condition and Molly couldn't possibly help," Seiya said, handing Emily to Serena.

"She could. But she'd get her ass kicked, just like last time," Sandra said under her breath.

"You can't go after them either!" Molly argued. "Only the sailor scouts can!"

"Or the solar scouts. It's a good thing we used a Glamour charm when we were in the Magiverse," Sandra grinned as she grasped her broach. "Solar Crystal Power!"

"Holy Shit!" Molly said as she watched Sandra transform into Sailor Sun. She hadn't heard the words before the transformation phrase.

"Star Fighter Starlight Power!" Seiya shouted.

"Star Healer Starlight Power!" Yaten yelled.

"Star Maker Starlight Power!" Taiki called out.

"Aphrodite Venus Power!" Danielle yelled.

"Jove Jupiter Power!" JoAnna shouted.

"Aries Mars Power!" Raven cried out.

"Quicksilver Mercury Power!" Amanda yelled.

"Chronos Uranus Power!" Kris said loudly.

"Poseidon Neptune Power!" Rachielle shouted.

"Hades Pluto Power!" Trisha yelled.

"Earth Planet Power!" Rebecca called out.

Seth, Nick, Heath, Mike, Devin, Jason, Eric, Drew, Juston, Jed, Nathan, Kevin, and Zach each took out a different coloured rose and transformed into Tuxedos Solar, Terra, Io, Europa, Metis, Thebe, Elara, Ananke, Calisto, Jedite, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zoycite, respectively.

"Holy Hell!" Molly said as she fainted.

"She took that well!" Star Fighter grinned as she motioned for everyone to gather in a teleport circle.

"Kick some ass for me!" Serena said. "And if you see that son-of-a-bitch Janer turn him to moon dust!"

"Will do Sailor Moon!" Star Maker said as they powered up for teleport.

"Sailor Planet Teleport!" Everyone shouted as they disappeared.

"Good luck guys! Good luck, Seiya, come back safe," Serena whispered as she rocked her redheaded baby and slightly nudged Molly with her foot.

************************************************************

At Ben Garen...

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune shouted as she took out her talisman mirror. She had hoped that her hunch was right, but no such luck. "Damn! Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
"Mercury Ice Storm!" Mercury shouted. She then flipped on her VR visor and took out her mini computer.

Automatically, a message popped up that read: We're on our way. Quicksilver.

"Quicksilver? I wonder..." Mercury murmured. She shut the message down and began to scan the youma.

Not one of the youma had been weakened by the attacks that the scouts were blasting at them.

"Use more powerful attacks! The first level attacks aren't hurting them at all!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

Suddenly out of the shadows came," Quicksilver Mercury Ice Daggers!"

A blast of sharp ice spears came in a blue flurry and hit the youma head on. Two disintegrated.

"Oh guess what! The American scouts are here!"

"That's Solar scouts you bloody prats!" Sailor Sun shouted as she and the others jumped out of the shadows. For some reason, she had opted for a British accent.

"I am Sailor Sun! The Senshi of True Love, Friendship, and Honesty! Also the Shi Tenshi!"

"Youma, get her!"" The head youma yelled as it pointed at Sailor Sun. "Get the Angel!"  
"Sailor Sun! You're a moron!" Sailor Aries yelled at her as she began to run from the youma. "You know they chase you when you say that you're the Angel of Death!   
"I know! Just kill them!" Sailor Sun shouted as she jumped into a tree, bare from the long hot summer, and began to jump to the top.

The youma, not being very smart, jumped in after her and the tree sagged to the ground.

Star Fighter sweat dropped and yelled," Star Serious Laser!"

The sailor scouts hadn't even noticed that the Starlights were there until Star Fighter attacked the youma.

"The Starlights!?" Sailor Venus screeched. She, being a goofball, ran to Sailor Star Maker and squeezed him...er...her. Tuxedo Kunzite was seeing red.

"Venus get off me!" Star Maker whined.

"Get the Angel!" The head youma yelled again as Sailor Sun leaped over the youma.

"You want the Angel, do you?" Sailor Sun asked. "Ok. But I warn you; you are not going to like this! Angel Power!"

As she shouted that, black wings sprouted from her back and her tiara disappeared, replaced by her sun symbol.

Her skirt grew knee length, and went from yellow to orange. Her bodice turned black and became tighter.

The front bow turned gray while the back skirt bow turned a dark red. Her gloves turned black and the edgings gold. Her choker and collar disappeared, leaving the bodice very low cut and her neck bare. The bun jewels disappeared, letting her hair fall from the buns and down to her knees.

"Kill her!" The youma shouted.

"You can't kill death!" Shi Tenshi replied. (AN: Till she reverts back to Sailor Sun, we'll call her Shi Tenshi)

"Boy this is weird," Sailor Mars whispered to Tuxedo Mask.

"Yeah," He agreed.

"Who you calling weird, capey?" Shi Tenshi called out.

"Woh!"She has a very good sense of hearing!" Jupiter said.

"All of my senses are magnified 100 fold in this form!" Shi Tenshi yelled as she folded her hands across her chest.

"Death Sentence for following in the Black Path, death by burning!"

Long streams of fire shot out of her hands and surrounded several-surprised youma.

The fire squeezed the youma, picked them up, and formed a bubble, which stayed in the air.

The bubble with the youma raised higher into the air as the steam of fire died away.

"Aphrodite Telekinesis Stun Spore!" Sailor Aphrodite shouted as she pointed at the youma, telekinetically picking 5 or more of the youma and throwing them into the bubble.

"Aries Fire Flash!" Sailor Aries shouted, making fire pick up a youma and throw it into the bubble.

"Everyone except Poseidon and Neptune use your energy...at...attacks to put them into...th...the bubble! Mercury...Quicksilver...use...use ice attacks only! Poseidon...Ne... Neptune! Use only physical attacks!" Shi Tenshi shouted, apparently out of breath from the over use of power.

"Right!" Poseidon shouted, for everyone.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto yelled as she swung her staff.

"As the youma were thrown in several youma fell out of the bubble. When they hit the ground, the turned to ash.

"Cool!" Jupiter exclaimed." Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Jove Thunder Storm!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!"

"World Shaking!"

"Chronos Sky Invasion!"

"Aphrodite Cupid's Arrows!" Sailor Aphrodite's attack sent several more youma into the bubble as well.

Neptune and Poseidon both kicked youma into the bubble as several more fell out and turned to dust.

"This gives a new meaning to SUNDUST!" Tuxedo Solar shouted as he knocked a youma into the bubble.

Shi Tenshi shot a weak smile towards her husband and panted," Hurry! I can't hold it...much longer! Hu...rry!"

Everyone could tell that her energy was slowly depleting.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Insensitive Inferno!"

Soon only ten youma remained on the ground.

"Aphrodite Telekinesis Stun SPORE!" Sailor Aphrodite yelled, picking up the that of them and throwing them into the bubble which was slowly dieing with Shi Tenshi's energy.

"Aries Firebird Blast!" Sailor Aries shouted as she released the Firebird in order to help Shi Tenshi with the intensity of the fire bubble.

As the last youma dissolved, Shi Tenshi called out," Poseidon, Neptune, Quicksilver, Mercury, the bubble must be extinguished!"

"Poseidon Aqua Blast!" Sailor Poseidon shouted.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune yelled.

"Mercury Shining Water!" Sailor Mercury attacked.

"Quicksilver Liquid Mercury!" Sailor Quicksilver hollered.

A thick smoke spread across the park like fog and made everything disappear from site. It also blocked what little sunlight was left in the sky and everyone could hear Shi Tenshi slump to the ground.

************************************************************

Well folks, this is the end of Betrayal Part 7a: The Battle. Sorry it took so long to get out, but I've just had major writer's block. It sucks. I'm going to try to get Part 7b out before my birthday, Feb. 26. No promises, though. Thanks to my great beta, Shini-chan (even though her computer sucks and keeps losing her files with my stuff. -_-) for betaing.......(even if she does it slowly.....) and for encouriging me to keep working on this when I was about to give up. Plus she tolerates my very weird behavior and bad spelling. ^_- . And wonderful thanks to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!! I love you guys!!!!!!!!! You make getting through writer's block worth while. Also, if you're in to Harry Potter, check out my Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley fic on ff.net, called The Love Bracelet. 

As always, read, review, and be happy!!!!!!!!!

Sandra: Ok, now back to our regularly schedualed insanity. An one ever take pennicilin? Tastes like mold........YUCK!!!!! Don't ask me how I know what mold tastes like, because I will bash your head in ^_^. Not joking. Oh, btw, this was finished on Dec. 19, 2001, but acctually the only thing I did today was write the ending author's note, delete a line, and change the title from Betrayal Part 7: The Alternitive, to Betrayal Part 7a: The Battle. -_- I had kinda abandoned this for....oh.....several months............gah........I need a muse. Anyone willing to put up with my insanity? "The men in pretty white coats are coming to take me away!" g BTW, we need a petition to get SM back on CN. CN SUCKS!!!!!!!!! I wish someone who knows what they're doing would re-dub everything. OH!!!!!!!!! I hope my parents are getting me some of the SM videos! If not, I'll have to see how much left over money I have after buying a keyboard. Piano, not computer. Gahg....I've had so many people look at me funny when I say that. Pretty annoying, like me! :D Anywho, I've got to go......uh....do something...........REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!! Makes me happy!

sailrsungirl@yahoo.com

www.sailorsunmail.zzn.com


End file.
